Wanting
by jenny crum
Summary: After a drunken one night stand what happens when our couple is pulled apart by hurt feelings miscommunication and a few surprises?, will Derek be able to win back the love of his life or is he doomed to a life with someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Wanting-Ch 1 Penelope Garcia had always wanted the whole package, a loving husband and a house filled with babies and not just any babies but babies that were hers and her best friend Derek Morgans but the problem with that was that he was dating a woman named Savannah and she was currently dating a wonderful man named Sam".

She was happy, well kinda happy but still her heart ached for Derek, she had loved him since the day they first met and he called her by the wrong name. Her and Derek grew close very close. Derek would come over every Tuesday night that the team was in town for movie night but those nights had slowed down, well really almost stopped since he got together with Savannah.

Sam knew how close Derek and Penelope were and he didn't hide the fact that her spending so much time with Derek bothered him but by the same token Savannah did the same thing to Derek about Penelope. Several times when Savannah knew that Derek wanted to spend time with Penelope she would pout and throw a tantrum until he agreed not to make the plans.

Derek hated himself for letting her do that because he missed his baby girl, she was the one person that he had always wanted to be with and for a few days at one point after she got shot he thought he actually stood a chance with her but his heart got broken when after telling him that she loved him to she goes and starts dating Kevin Lynch.

After that relationship ended he got close to trying to tell her that he meant he truly loved her and wanted to be with her and then she got together with Sam and then not long after that he met Savannah. He was tired of being alone all the time so he decided to start dating Savannah but that didn't stop him from yearning to be with Penelope.

At work they were friendly but long gone were the baby girl and handsome nicknames that they use to have and the rest of the team were staring to wonder how long it would last before one of them finally gave in. Penelope went home and plopped down on her couch and turned on the tv and was watching one of her favorite movies when there was a knock at her door.

She got up and walked over and opened the door and saw a very angry Sam standing on the other side, she stepped aside and said, "come in Sam", he put his hands on his hips as he walked by her. She closed the door and said, "what's wrong with you"?, he looked down at his watch and said, "don't tell me you forgot"?, she looked at him puzzled and said, "forgot what"?, he said, "we have reservations at Peires tonight".

She said, "ohhhhh was that tonight, I'm really tired can we do it another night"?, he shook his head and said, "it took me weeks to get this reservation Penelope so noooooo we can't do it another night". She said, "alright Sam don't freak out I'll go get dressed and we can go", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "that's my girl".

Derek was sitting at Savannahs on the couch watching a ball game when she came out in nothing but one of his shirts that he had forgotten there, she straddled his waist and said, "I've missed you". She then leaned down and pressed her lips against his and when he didn't respond she pulled away and said, "are you thinking about Penelope again"?, he shook his head and said, "no Savannah", it was a lie he was but they had just come back from a rough case and he needed some time with Penelope but where was he, he was stuck with her.

She said, "well then what's wrong"?, he said, "I just got back from a rough case and I", she said, "you you you it's always your work and how hard it is on you well what about my job, it's hard on me to Derek". She started unbuttoning her shirt with a smile on her face and said, "let's not fight Derek, tonight I want us to just relaxxxxxxxxxx and enjoy each other".

He held up his hand and said, "I want", she said, "I know what you want and if you lay back and relax I'm gonna give it to you", he pushed her out of his lap and said, "I need a drink". She said, "what, wait we are about to make love and you want a drink"?, he laughed and said, "we weren't about to have sex Savannah, I need to blow off some steam".

She said, "well wait a few minutes and I'll get changed and go with you", he said, "that's alright Savannah I think I'll go alone, I need to think about some things". She watched as he headed toward the door and the last thing she heard was his voice saying, "I need a drink" as her front door slammed shut.

Penelope came out looking stunning in a beautiful black dress, Sam said, "you look good enough to eat, I bet you never dressed like this for your hotstuff"?, she said, "what did you just say"?, he said, "nothing, I didn't say anything". She put her hands on her hips and said, "like hell, what did you just say about Derek"?. he said, "I don't want to fight with you but I am glad that he finally saw who the better man for you is and that was me and not him".

She walked over to her door and opened it and said, "get out", he said, "but we were suppose to go out", she said, "I SAID GET OUT", he said, "is it that time of month for you"?, she said, "you need to shut up and get out now". He walked over to her and said, "you'll be back Penelope, Derek Morgan will never want a fat bitch like you".

She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face and with tears streaming down her face she said, "GET OUT", he rubbed his cheek and grinned as he walked out the door. She watched and made sure that he was gone before grabbing her purse, keys and cell and walking out the door and the last thing she said before she got into her car was, "I need a drink".


	2. Chapter 2

Wanting-Ch 2

Derek walked into the bar and sat down and said, "give me something strong", he smiled and said, "here you go", Derek drunk it all in one drink and said, "give me another and keep em comin". He had been there for a few minutes when he looked up and saw Penelope walking in, he waited for her to sit down and he said, "whatcha doin baby girl"?, she said, "I need something strong".

Derek looked at the bartneder and said, "give her what you gave me and keep em coming", he nodded his head as he put the drink in front of her, she picked it up and downed it and said, "men are so stupid". The bartender poured them both another glass and started to leave with it and Derek said,  
>"just leave the bottle Sam it'll be easier that way", he nodded and left the bottle as he went to fix other drink orders.<p>

Derek and Penelope had been drinking for almost half an hour when Derek said, "what's wrong sweetnessssss you're not your chipper self"?, she said, "it's nothing, I don't want to talk about it". He nodded his head and said, "alright and she said, "Sam and I had a huge fight", he grinned as he poured her another drink.

She said, "I forgot a stupid reservation and then he wanted to bitch at me about yo something and I wasn't in the mood for it", he drunk is drink and said, "what did he want to bitch at you about"?, she downed her drink and motioned for another one and and said, "the same thing it always is Derek,  
>we argued about you".<p>

He poured himself another dring and downed it and said, "what the hell did I do I haven't really talked to you since I", he stopped talking and poured them both another drink and she said, "since you started dating Savannahhhhhhhh". He said, "yeah and I'm really so so sorry about that baby girl, the last thing I wan wan wanted to do was hurt you".

She patted his arm and said, "I kn kn know it handsome", he leaned in and said, "I love you baby girl, I al alwa always have", she said, "an I've alw always loved you t t to". They both downed their drinks and he put her face in his hands and leaned in and crashed his mouth to hers, at first she didn't respond but when he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life, never wanting it to stop.

When they pulled apart he said, "whata you say we get ou ou out of here"?, the bartender said, "I called you a cab and it will be here in just a few minutes". Penelope looked at him and said, "we migh migh might as well drink till our cab gets here", he nodded his head in agreement as he poured them both another drink".

They drunk and drunk and drunk and when the cab arrived it took the bartender and the cab driver to get the very drunk couple into the back of the cab. When the driver got inside he said, "where to folks"?, Derek said, "the nearest hotel pl pl please", the driver laughed and said, "alright the next hotel it is" as they pulled away from the bar.

Derek slid his hand up Penelopes thigh and said, "damn baby girl I want you so bad I can taste it", she grinned as she leaned in hungrily to claim his mouth in another kiss. Their hands were roaming all over each others bodies as they shared kiss after passionate kiss and soon they were pulling up in front of hotel.

Derek and Penelope staggered inside and he paid for a room and they stumbled through the door with their arms around each other and their lips pressed against each others lips. After the door slammed shut clothes went flying all over the place and soon they were rolling all over the bed like a couple of horny teenagers.


	3. Chapter 3

Wanting-Ch 3

The next morning came wayyyyyy to soon for the couple, Penelope got up and ran to the bathroom first thing as the memories of lastnights binge came back to her with a vengenance. After emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet she walked over to the sink and rinsed out her mouth and when she looked into the mirror she saw that her neck was covered with hickies.

when she made it back to the door she looked at the naked man laying in the bed and said, "what the hell happened, whatdid we do"?, and then looking at the scraches on Dereks back and the stinging sensation coming from her neck it was obvious that she had finally made love to Derek Morgan but the problem was she couldn't remember a damn bit of it.

She wanted to get dressed and get the hell out of there wherever there was but when she leaned over to pick up her clothes she heard Derek moaning on the bed. He raised up and said, "ohhhhhhh why the hell is it so bright in here"?, he looked around and said, "wait, where is here"?, he then turned his head to see Penelope standing there in nothing but a sheet.

He said, "baby girl what happened"?, she said. "I I I don't remember but from the evidence I would say that we had sex", he said, "evidence, what evidence"?, she motioned to her neck and then she said, "and your back is covered with scratches". He smiled and said, "I was wondering why the hell my back was burning".

He started to get up and she said, "waittttttt, don't get up your naked", he laughed and said, "Penelope chances are that we made love last night so you've already seen me naked". She covered her face with her hands and said, "we don't know that for sure now do we"?, he said, "well no not for sure we don't but".

She said, "I'm going to go into the bathroom and change into my clothes so you can get up and do the same", he grinned as he watched her ass sway as she walked into the bathroom. He laid back down on the bed and rubbed his temples and said, "great, just great I might have slept with Penelope last night and I can't remember it".

He threw the cover back and got out of bed and quickly put his clothes on and was standing at the foot of the bed when he saw her step out into the room. She said, "do you remember anything that happened last night"?, he ran his hand over his head and said, "the last thing I remember was fighting with Savannah and going to the bar and drinking with you and then waking up this morning".

She took a deep breath and said, "I remember fighting with Sam and going to the bar, I rememeber drinking a lottttttt with you and then waking up here this morning naked". He wanted to hold her and tell her that he had always wanted to be with her and when he opened his mouth to do so she said, "we can't let anybody know that this might have happened".

Derek put his hands on his hips and said, "so you want to pretend that what might have happened last night didn't happen"?, she nodded her head and said, "it's best don't you think I mean you're with Savannah and I'm with Sam". He walked over to the door and grabbed his jacket and said, "oh well we sure don't want them to know that we might have had sex now do we Penelope"?, her mouth flew open and she said, "Derek that's not".

He held up his hand and said, "save it Penelope you made yourself clear, you don't want anybody to think that we screwed and it's fine with me", he then opened the door and headed outside. She sat down on the bed and said, "if only you knew the truth that I had wanted to be with you for years and years".

She then grabbed her cell and dialed the number for a cab, she wanted to get out of that hotel and spend the day trying to recover from what might have happened. She knew a few things and they were, she was covered in hickies, she was pleasantly sore and she might have just ruined her friendship with the best friend she had ever had.

She took a deep breath as she stepped outside so that she could tell the cab where to pick her up, about half an hour later she walked into her place and just as the door closed she heard, "where the hell have you been"?, she turned around to see a very angry boyfriend standing there behind her just waiting on an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains sexual content

Wanting-Ch 4

Derek walked into his place and threw his keys down on the table before heading upstairs, he needed to take a shower and change clothes, as he headed up the stairs he couldn't forget what Penelope had said, she said that they should keep their possible interlude to theirselves and not let anybody else know and he couldn't help but be hurt.

He threw his clothes in the hamper and turned the hot water on and stepped under it and when the water hit is back it started stinging, he couldn't figure out why she thought them getting together would be such a mistake. He loved her and wanted to be with her but if that was the way she truly felt maybe he should move on to a more permanent relationship with Savannah, if he couldn't be with the one he loved he might as well love the one he was with and with that he finished his shower.

Penelope turned around and said, "I went out for a few drinks and I was to tipsy to come home", he said, "so where the hell did you stay"?, she said,  
>"I don't owe you an explanation". She looked at him and said, "waitttttt a minute, how the hell did you get in here"?, he said, "I'm your boyfriend so the manager let me in".<p>

He grabbed her by the arm and said, "so where did you stay lastnight"?, she thought fast and said, "I stayed at JJ's lastnight, I called and Spencer came and picked me up and I stayed there until this morning". He said, "so if I asked JJ and Reid about this they would back you up"?, she said, "yes they would".

Sam said, "I came over to make up with you but you were gone so I tried to call Derek but I couldn't get an answer", she said, "he was probably out with Savannah". Sam nodded his head and said, "yeah probably", he looked at Penelope and said, "why don't you go take a shower and then we can go out for some brunch".

She nodded her head as she headed toward the bathroom, once she got inside she quickly dialed JJ's number and whispered, "Jayje, I've got a feeling you are going to get a call from Sam, I need you to do me a favor". She said, "sure Garcie just name it", Penelope said, "I need you to tell him that I stayed with you lastnight because I was drunk I need you to tell him that Spencer went and picked me up and I was there all night".

JJ said, "okayyyyyyy but why"?, she said, "I can't tell you now, I gotta go Jayje" and then the call ended and JJ knew that she would definitley have to talk to Penelope later to find out what was going on. Derek walked out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and when he walked over to his dresser he jumped when he felt arms wrap around him.

Savannah said, "sorry sexy, I didn't mean to scare you", he said, "how did you get in here"?, she said, "your door wasn't locked", he said, "I need to get dressed". She walked around in front of him and said, "welllllll no you don't have to", she then reached up and released his towel causing it to fall to the floor".

Derek was trying to keep his back away from her as much as possible because he didn't want her to see the scratches from the night before, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his and said, "I missed you last night". He said, "I need to get dressed, I'm meeting Hotch and Em and", Savannah pushed him down on the bed and said, "I want to make up with you and I'm not letting you leave this house until you make love to me".

He said, "Savannah" and she crashed her mouth against his, she reached down and started stroking him, he closed his eyes and said to himself, "what the hell love the one you're with" so he flipped them over so that he was on top of her, as he hovered over her he said to himself, "Penelopes moved on so maybe I should to", he wasted no time lining himself up at her entrance and she moaned in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her.

Savannah wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name over and over as he pounded into her, he didn't want Savannah he wanted Penelope but after what she had said earlier it was obvious that she didn't want him so it's time that he moves on and since Savannah is his girlfriend now who better to move on with than her.

Savannah smiled against his lips as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, she loved the feeling of their bodies together, she smiled as she rolled them over so that she was on top. Derek raised up and started kissing her lips passionately, every kiss he imagined that it was Penelope he was kissing and every thrust in and out of her it wasn't Savannah he was having sex with it was his baby girl.

She pushed Derek back on the bed and gyrated her hips earning moans of pleasure from her lover, Savannah smiled down at him as she felt her orgasm rolling over her. She collapsed on his chest gasping for air, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close all the time wishing that it was his baby girl, his goddess his Penelope in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter contains sexual content

Wanting-Ch 5

Penelope was glad that it was cool outside so that she could cover up the light colored hickies on her neck, she walked out of the bedroom with a forced smile on her face. Sam walked over to her and said, "you look amazing", she weakly grinned and said, "thank you", he held out his arm and said,  
>"your chariot awaits madam" and she sighed as they walked out of her apartment heading toward his car.<p>

Savannah grinned as she got out of bed and said, "you were amazing Derek", he said, "where are you going"?, she said, "I've got plans with Tina and Tonya tonight, remember"?, he said, "ahhhhhh yeah, well I need to get ready and get to Hotchs anyway". She leaned back down and kissed his lips and said, "how about I come back later"?, he said, "I don't know what time everything will be over at Hotchs so how about we meet tomorrow for lunch at our regular spot, that is if we don't get called away on a case", she nodded her head and said, "see you tomorrow" and after she walked out of the room he fell back on the bed and said, "what the hell did I just do"?, he threw the sheet back and quickly got dressed and got out of that house.

The entire ride Penelope sat looking out the window thinking, just thinking about what she said to Derek, why did she do that, she had been wanting to be with Derek for years and now that they have a good chance on being together she blows it. Sam reaches over and slides his hand up her thigh and says, "baby you are looking very sexy over there, how about we pull over at the rest stop and have some fun"?, she isn't paying any attention to what he is saying and when he says, "so what about it" instead of making him mad she just says, "sure sounds good".

He pulls off the road and goes to the last building and gets out of the car and walks around and opens her door, she smiles and puts her hand in his as they make their way toward the building. She notices that there is nobody else around and she wonders what she just agreed to but the minute they get inside she knows.

He crashes his lips against hers as he backs her up toward the wall, his hands roam all over her body she moans against his mouth as he thrusts his tongue inside her mouth. He slides his hand up under her dress and with one tug rips her panties off and puts them in his pocket, he says, "I promoise I'll buy you another pair".

She then feels his mouth on hers again and she hears the sound of his zipper going down and then the next thing she knows he picks her up and sits her on the counter and moves between her legs. He caresses the side of her face and says, "I love you Penelope" he then lines himself up at her entrance and he grunts in pleasure as he thrusts himself inside her.

She wraps her legs around his waist as she imagines that it is Derek she's having sex with, she imagines each kiss and each touch is Dereks but she is brought back to reality with Sam moaning her name as he pounds in and out of her. Sam kissed his way down her neck and started kissing, biting and sucking hoping to leave his mark on her.

It didn't take long before Sam felt himself getting ready to explode and after a few more hard deep thrusts he practically growled as he exploded inside her. He pressed his lips against hers and said, "you were amazing as always Penelope", he then puts himself back into his pants and says, "maybe we can do this again later", she smiled as he helped her off the counter.

She straightened her dress and smiled at Sam as he intertwined their fingers and led her back to the car, he couldn't be happier as he opened her car door. She got inside and said to herself, "what have I done", Sam got into the car and glanced over at her and said, "brunch here we come", he then pulled out of the rest area and turned onto the freeway.

Derek was sitting Hotchs kitchen table talking to Emily and Hotch when there was a knock at the door, Hotch said, "that must be the rest of the team arriving". Derek said, "is everybody coming"?, Emily said, "everybody but Penelope is coming, she had plans with Sam", he rolled his eyes and said to himself, "of course she did".

Hotch was talking to Rossi when his cell went off, he looked down and said, "it's Erin" before heading through the house and a few minutes later he came back and said, "we've got a case, Morgan can you call Garcia and tell her"?, he said, "uhhhhhh I better not, Jayje can you call her"?, she said,  
>"yeah sure but why can't you call her"?, Derek said, "I would rather not if that's alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah sure".<p>

Sam and Penelope were enjoying their meal when her cell started going off, she pulled it out and said, "yeah Jayje", JJ said, "Garcie I hate to bother you while you are out on your date but we have a case". She said, "okay Jayje I'll be there as soon as I can", JJ could tell that something was wrong but she decided to let it pass for now.

Sam looked at her and said, "come on beautiful I'll take you back to your place so you can change and grab your car", she stood up smiled as they made their way toward the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Wanting-Ch 6

About 45 minutes later Penelope is all smiles as she joins the rest of the team in the round table room, JJ smiles as Penelope walks over and sits down beside her instead of beside of Derek. She leaned in and said, "have I missed anything"?, she shook her head and said, "no not yet", Derek said, "we're sorry to pull you away from your boyfriend".

She took a deep breath and said, "that's alright we had a romantic afternoon anyway", Derek looked at her knowing what she had meant by that, he said,  
>"yeah I know what you mean Savannah and I had a very romantic time before I headed over to Hotchs". She smiled at him and said, "that's great, I'm happy for you Derek".<p>

He opened his mouth to say something when Hotch came into the room, he looked at everybody and said, "we've got a bad one" and they all looked at the pictures as Hotch filled them in on the case. He looked at the team and said, "wheels up in 30", everybody started walking out and Hotch said, "I need to talk to you for a minute Garcia".

She walked over and said, "yes sir", he said, "are you alright"?, she smiled and said, "of course sir, why wouldn't I be"?, he said, "I was just making sure because you and Morgan are acting even more different that usual and I was concerned". She smiled and said, "bossman I'm fine", he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes I'm sure".

He said, "I need you to start background checks on the victims, I need you to also check for any police records", she nodded her head and said, "I'm on it sir and when I finish I'll call you". He smiled at her as he headed out of the room, she headed toward her lair only to see Derek leaned up against her door.

She opened her door and stepped inside followed by him, he locked the door and whirled her around and said, "what the hell was that about"?, she said,  
>"what are you talking about"?, he said, "you know what I'm talking about". She said, "ohhhhhh you're talking about me and Sam aren't you"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes I am".<p>

Penelope said, "that is none of your business", he said, "did you screw him today"?, she said, "again that's none of your business", she said, "I could ask you the same question". He said, "are you asking if Savannah and I had sex today"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "yes", he said, "not that it's any of your business but yes we did and she was amazing".

He could tell that he had hurt her and he said, "I'm sorry baby gi", she said, "please don't call me that, from now on it's Penelope or analyst Garcia alrigtht"?, he said, "but"?, she said, "no buts, you've made your decision and I've made mine". He said, "so you're saying that you don't have any feelings for me at all"?, she said, "of course I have feelings for you, I love you".

He said, "you love me"?, she said, "yes you are, well were my best friend and I want you to be happy that's why I'm so glad to see that you are moving on with Savannah". He said, "but what about what happened lastnight"?, she said, "we were both drunk Derek, we don't know what happened lastnight but I still think it's best to leave the past in the past and move on with our lives".

He put her face in his hands and crashed his lips against hers, he smiled as she returned the kiss and he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. He slid his hands down her body and rested them on her ass and said, "damn you feel good", she pushed him away and said, "w w we can't do this".

Derek said, "why can't we"?, she said, 'because you're with Savannah and I'm with Sam", he said, "but", she said, "no buts Derek, you better go it's almost time for the team to leave". He turned and headed toward the door and before opening it he said, "have a nice day analyst Garcia" he then turned and headed out of her office.

As the tears fell down her cheeks she sat down at the computer and started working on the background checks for Hotch


	7. Chapter 7

Wanting-Ch 7

That case lasted almost 3 weeks and right when the jet was getting ready to lift off so they could come home they were called to another case across the US to California. They were exhausted from the last case so they slept almost the entire trip to California, that case took another three weeks before they were able to catch the unsub.

Derek had wanted to call Penelope several times while they were gone, he would pick up his cell and hit her number but before it would ring he would always hang up and call Savannah instead. His heart longed for Penelope, he loved her, he missed her but she kept pushing him away, she kept pushing him toward Savannah.

Penelope was sitting at her desk when her cell rang, she looked down hoping that it was Derek becase she needed to hear his voice but it was JJ and she said, "hey sunshine long time no see". She laughed and said, "yeah tell me about it, I haven't seen my boy in 6 weeks except through skype", she said, "how's the case going"?, she said, "we're on our way home, everybody else is asleep".

She said, "is everybody alright"?, JJ said, "yeah Dereks fine but I can tell he misses you", Penelope smiled and said, "you better get some rest and I'll see you when you get home". JJ said, "alright Garcie" and after the call eneded she wondered if JJ was right, did Derek miss her because she sure missed him.

She was getting ready to shut down her babies when her cell started ringing again, she looked down and saw "Fran Morgan" flashing on her ID so she said, "hello". Fran said, "hi honey, how are you doing"?, she said, "I'm doing good, Derek is on the jet heading home if you were wanting to talk to him".

Fran said, "I was wanting to talk to you", she said, "to me, what about"?, she said, "Dereks birthday", she said, "ohhhh shoot that's next week isn't it"?, Fran said, "yes and I wanted to invite you for the week to come and stay because you are Dereks baby girl and you are family to". She said, "I don't know if I can make it Fran".

Fran could tell that something was wrong so she said, "why not honey, the rest of the team are coming for the week", she said, "well I don't think that Dereks girlfriend wants me to spend much time with him". She said, "I don't care what Sharon wants", Penelope laughed and said, "Savannah", Fran said, "whatever, she is not the girl for my baby boy, that's you".

She opened her mouth to say something and Fran said, "I won't take no for an answer and I have a guest room ready and waiting on you", she said, "thanks Fran, I'll see what I can do". Fran said, "alright honey I'll see you next week" Penelope sighed as the call ended, she then put the cell back down on the desk and said, "how am I gonna manage this"?, what am I going to tell Sam"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'll worry about that when it's time".

Fran looked at her daughters and said, "girls we are going to have to help your brother out", Desiree said, "what's wrong with Derek"?, Fran said, "oh nothings wrong with him except he's with the wrong girl". Sarah laughed and said, "so it's operation put Derek together with his baby girl time huh momma"?, she smiled and nodded her head yes and said, "I know exactly where we are going to start".

Several hours later the team were heading off the elevator, they were going to do the paperwork so they could go home, they knew that next week was Dereks birthday and they already had the clearance for the entire team to take the entire week off so that they could spend it with Derek and his family.

Derek was all smiles as he saw her office door, he wanted to see her and each step he took closer to her door made him walk faster and when he opened the door he was disappointed to see her office empty. He sighed as he put his go bag back on his shoulder as he headed back to his desk to finish his paperwork.


	8. Chapter 8

Wanting-Ch 8

The next week flew by and it was time for the team to head out to Chicago, since everything was a little quieter on the unsub front Erin allowed the team to take the jet to Chicago. Everybody was on board and the jet was getting ready to take off when Penelope climbed on board, Derek smiled knowing that he was going to get to spend the next week with his baby girl.

She sat down beside Reid, JJ and the sleeping Henry and JJ said, "where's Sam"?, Penelope said, "he had to go out of town on business trips so he will be gone for the next 2 weeks". Derek inwardly cheered at hearing that, he leaned in and started talking to Jack and Reid whispered, "don't worry Morgans girlfriend won't be coming either she is covering for another doctor who is off on vacation".

She sighed and said, "so how is my little man doing"?, Reid smiled down and said, "he misses his aunt P", she said, "awwwww and his aunt P definitely misses him to". Penelope looked over and said, "hi Jackers", he waved and said, "hi auntie P", Derek said, "hello Penelope, I'm so glad that you could come for this week".

She said, "well your momma called me and asked me and I couldn't say no", he grinned and said, "yeah she has that effect on people", Penelope sat back and said, "that she does Derek, that she does". She pulled out her knitting and glanced up every few minutes to catch Derek peeping at her which made her smile.

Dave leaned in and whispered, "are you going to try to talk to kitten this week"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm gonna try", Dave laughed and said,  
>"that's my boy". Derek shook his head and laughed as he put his head phones one and laid his head back, the rest of the flight flew by and soon they were landing at the airstrip.<p>

The ride to his moms place didn't take long and soon they were all walking into Frans house, she walked over and hugged Derek and said, "welcome home baby boy". He smiled and said, "I've missed you to momma", the girls ran over and hugged him and said, "welcome home trouble", he laughed and said, "I'll show you trouble" and started messing her hair up.

Fran smiled as she hugged all of the team and when she got to Penelope she said, "it's good to see you again Penelope", she smiled and said, "how have you been Fran"?, she said, "been doing pretty good, how about yourself"?, she said, "I have been doing ok, just working all the time". Sarah said, "we have a lot of things planned for this week".

Penelope felt a suddne wave of nausea wash over her and she said, "Fran where is your restroom"?, she said, "second door on the right at the top of the stairs honey". JJ smiled as she followed her friend up the stairs, once they were inside the bathroom JJ held Penelopes hair back while she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

JJ wet a cloth and handed it to Penelope to wipe her face, she then sat down in the floor beside Penelope in the floor and she said, "Garcie we need to talk". She wiped her face again and said, "talk, what about"?, JJ took a deep breath and said, "honey are you pregnant"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, I found out before we left Virginia this morning".

JJ said, "is Morgan the father"?, she looked up at her friend and said, "the father could be Derek or Sam", JJ put her hand on her friends knee and said, "honey how did that happen"?, she said, "I had a fight with Sam about 6 weeks ago and I went out drinking and ran into Derek but I don't remember anything that happened after we got drunk and neither does Derek".

She said, "so why aren't you and Derek together if you finally got together"?, she said, "we are both with different people and he seemed really really happy Jayje and that's what I want for him". JJ wrapped her free arm around her friend and said, "and I bet you told Derek that you needed to keep it between the two of you, right"?, she nodded her head yes.

Penelope said, "I love him Jayje and I have loved him for years but I screwed up so bad, after I got home the morning after Sam was at my place, I'm sure you remember that I called you right"?, she said, "yeah I remember". Penelope said, "he has always been jealous of Derek and he didn't want me to spend any time with him".

JJ listened as Penelope tearfully told of the rest area sex later in that day and that's how the baby could be either Sams or Dereks, JJ said, "what are you going to do"?, she laid her head back against the tub and said, "I don't know, I know that Derek and Sam both have the right to know but I don't want to ruin Dereks birthday".

JJ said, "and that little scene in the round table room was you letting Derek know that you slept with Sam and he let you know that he had moved on with Savannah"?, she nodded her head and said, "what am I gonna do Jayje". JJ said, "wipe your face, we need to get back downstairs before Derek comes up looking for you".

She stood up and hugged JJ and said, "thanks Jayje", she smiled and said, "anytime Garcie", the two friends headed out of the bathroom and back down to join the rest of the gang in the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

Wanting-Ch 9

The first day flew by with everybody laughing and talking, Fran pulled out the old albums from when Derek was a baby and Hotch laughed and said, "awwww look at baby Morgan". Derek rubbed his head and said, "hey now I wasn't always bald and beautiful", Fran said, "he was adorable wasn't he"?, Penelope grinned and said, "awwww hotstuff you were so cute".

He put his hands on his hips and said, "was cute, what am I now chopped liver"?, she laughed and shook her head as she sat down beside Desiree on the couch. After dinner Penelope headed out to the back yard, she sat down in the swing and looked up at the stars, everything was so beautiful here and now she could see why Derek and loved it so much there.

Derek looked out the kitchen window and saw Penelope sitting in the swing and headed out to join her, she looked up and he said, "can I join you"?,  
>she nodded her head and said, "sure". He sat down beside her and said, "Penelope listen", she said, "Derek I don't want to fight with you", he smiled at her and said, "good because I don't want to fight with you either".<p>

He said, "I need to tell you something and I need you to really hear me okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay", he said, "I've been in love with you since the first day I met you". She felt her heart racing and said, "really"?, he said, "yes really and I have come close to telling you so so many times but".

Penelope said, "everytime you tried something would get between us"?, he said, "yep, first you got shot, then you started dating Kevin and now you are with Sam". She put her hand on his and said, "and you are with Savannah", he said, "it isn't because I love her though, remember that morning after and you said that we needed to keep it between us, well hearing you being ashamed that we were lovers broke my heart Penelope".

She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "I'm so sorry Derek, hurting you was the last thing in the world I wanted to ever do". She touched his face and said, "I love you to Derek, I love you so much and then I go and screw up any chance that we could have to be together and now I'm".

He said, "and now you're what"?, she opened her mouth to tell him that she was pregnant when Fran came to the door and said, "Penelope honey you have some company". She stood up and turned around and saw the smiling face of her boyfriend standing there, he walked over to her and hugged her and said,  
>"they called off the rest of the conference so I can be with you this week".<p>

Derek smiled and said, "hi Sam", he nodded his head and said, "Derek, how are you"?, he smiled and said, "good, really good, what about you"?, he then intertwined Penelopes fingers through his and said, "doing great, me and Penelope are very happy and there might even be wedding bells in our future soon".

Sam said, "where's your girlfriend this week"?, Derek said, "she had to cover for someone that was on vacation", he said, "awwwww, so you'll be flying solo this week"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yep, guess so". He wrapped his arm tighter around Penelope and said, "well it looks like the whole gang is here to celebrate with you".

He smiled and said, "yeah all the team is here and later some of my old friends will be here so that everybody can meet them", Sam sighed and said, "honey we need to get a hotel room for the week". She said, "I'm staying here with Fran", he said, "oh no we aren't staying here", she said, "I am Sam, I promised Fran that I would stay here so I'm staying here, you can go to the hotel if you want".

He looked down at her and said, "I'll stay here with you", he looked at Derek and said, "that is if that's alright with you"?, he said, "it's fine with me but you might want to ask momma". Sam said, "if you will excuse me I'll go talk to her right now", he leaned in and pressed his lips against Penelopes and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you" and Penelope and Derek watched as Sam walked into the house.

She looked at Derek and said, "I'm so sorry about that Derek, we can go to a hotel if you want"?, he said, "no no that isn't necessary, this is my birthday week and I want my baby girl here with me". He pulled her into his arms and whispered, "I love you Penelope, Sam or no Sam I love you", she smiled up at him and said, "I love you to".

Sam looked out the window and balled his hands into fists when he saw how close they were getting again, he smiled when a great idea came to his mind,  
>he pulled out his cell and looked around to make sure that he was alone. He then dialed a number and after a few rings he whispered, "Savannah this is Sam, I'm Penelopes boyfriend".<p>

Savannah said, "ohhhhh yeah I remember you, how are you"?, he said, "Savannah we need to talk" and talk they did and soon they had a plan and soon it would be put into motion. After ending the call he smiled and said, "enjoy the closeness now Derek because when Savannah gets here you won't have any time alone to be with myyyyyyy girlfriend".

He smiled as he headed back out to the back yard to break up the hug going on between Derek and Penelope


	10. Chapter 10

Wanting-Ch 10

Derek and Penelope pulled apart when they heard Sam coming out into the back yard, Sam said, "I talked to your mom and she's fine with me staying here with Penelope". Derek grinned and said, "are you hungry, we've already eaten but I'm sure momma has plenty of left overs", Sam said, "no thank you I ate on the plane".

He looked at Penelope and said, "but I am tired, is there anyway that we can turn in a little early tonight", she smiled at Derek and said, "good night Derek". He smiled at her and said, "good night baby girl, sweet dreams", Sam wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "night Morgan, we'll see you in the morning".

Penelope looked over her shoulder and caught one final glimpse of Derek before Sam dragged her into the house, he stopped in the living room to say hello to the team before him and Penelope headed upstairs for the night. When they stepped into the room Sam pulled her inot his arms and crashed his lips against hers.

Penelope said, "this is a single bed so you can have this room and I'm bunking with Sarah and Desiree in their room", he said, "no no you can stay here and we can both sleep in this bed". She laughed and said, "I don't think so", she grabbed her bag and said, "good night Sam, I'll see you in the morning at breakfast", and he watched helplessly as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

She headed down the hall to Sarah and Desirees room and knocked on the door, Sarah opened the door and said, "Penelope is something wrong"?, she said,  
>"can I sleep here with you girls tonight"?, Desiree said, "sure Penelope, come on in". Penelope stepped inside and Sarah closed the door and she said,<br>"are you sure you're alright, you look a little pale"?, she sat down on the bed and said, "girls I need to tell you something and I need you to promise me that you won't tell anybody else, especially not your brother".

They looked at each other and then at her and Sarah said, "we promise", she sat there on the side of the bed and told them the entire story of what had happened over the past couple of" months. When she was finished she said, "if you two want, I can leave", Sarah said, "no we don't want you to go,  
>we want you to stay here with us".<p>

She smiled when Desiree said, "Derek doesn't love Savannah he loves you", she smiled and said, "and I love him to but with me not knowing who the daddy of the baby is I don't know what to do"?, Sarah said, "you are what, about 6 weeks along"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes but that doesn't help anything because remember I was with both of them on the same day".

Desiree said, "well unless you want to do a paternity test you will have to wait till the baby is born to see for sure who the daddy is"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "I need to tell Derek and Sam the truth about the baby". Sarah said, "what do you think Sam is going to say"?, she sighed and said, "he's going to tell me that it doesn't matter who the daddy is that we were together first and that we can raise the baby together".

Desiree said, "and what do you think Derek is going to say"?, she took a deep breath and said, "probably that we love each other and we can raise the baby together". Sarah said, "well who do you want to be with"?, she said, "that's easy, I want to be with your brother", Desiree rubbed her hands together and said, "we will have to give you time to be able to tell Derek about the baby".

Penelope said, "what are you going to do"?, Sarah said, "we will have to keep Sam running around on wild goose chases with us getting stuff for Dereks party now won't we"?, Penelope grinned and said, "I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you girls". Desiree said, "just make our brother happy and we will call it even", she shook hands with both girls and said, "deal".

Fran walked into the back yard and sat down in the swing with her son and said, "honey we need to talk", he said, "about what momma"?, she said, "about you, Sam and Penelope". Derek said, "what about them, they're probably upstairs making love right now", Fran said, "ohhhh no they aren't because she is sleeping in the room with your sisters".

Derek grinned and said, "really"?, Fran laughed and said, "yes really because that girl loves you and wants to be with you and nobody else but you",  
>Derek took a deep breath and said, "there are a few things that you need to know" and Fran sat there while Derek filled her in on everything that had happened".<p>

Fran said, "the only question that matters is do you love her"?, he nodded his head and said, "I love her more than I have ever loved a woman before in my life momma". She put her hand on his and said, "well then how about we use this week to try to get the two of you together"?, he said, "that sounds great but what about Sam"?, she said, "just let me and the girls handle Sam while you spend some time alone with your baby girl", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "I love the way you think momma", she grinned as she filled him in on her plan.

Little did they know that Kevin had a little plan of his own


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys but at the end of the last chapter I put Kevin when I meant to put Sam, sorry for the confusion

This chapter contains sexual content in a dream

Wanting-Ch 11

Penelope was having a dream and not an ordinary dream, she was finally remembering what had happened between her and Derek that night, she could see and feel his lips on hers and she moans as she feels his hands slide down her body. She feels his lips making their way down to her breasts and she bites down on her bottom lip as he takes her nipple into his mouth and starts to swirl his tongue around it.

She can feel, hear and smell everything from that night and she remembered that he smelled amazingggg, she then remembered raking her nails up and down his back. She feels herself throbbing with want as he slides in and out of her, now she wasn't a virgin by a long shot but Derek was making her feel like this was her first time the way he took his time kissing and loving his way over every inch of her body.

She can't help but smile against his mouth as he thrusts his tongue inside her mouth, she had been dreaming about this night since the first day she met him and she couldn't believe that it was finally happening. Derek moaned her name over and over as he moved within her, he had loved the woman under him since he mistakenly called her by the wrong name all those years ago and now that he had her he wasn't about to give her up again.

Derek smiled against Penelopes mouth as he felt her starting to tighten up around him and a few long glorious minutes later they exploded, Derek then collapsed on the bed beside her gasping for air. He looked over at Penelope and smiled and said, "damn baby girl you are amazing", she giggled and said, "you aren't so bad yourself hotstuff".

Penelope remembered the peaceful and loving look on Dereks face as he laid there holding her, she felt her heart racing again when she heard the best words she had ever heard, "I love you baby girl". She leaned in for another kiss and said, "I love you to hotstuff" and then she remembered him slowly and gently rolling her back over onto her back and she arches her back and moans his name in pleasure as he slides back inside her.

She opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her mouth and that hand belonged to a very mad Sam, he looked at her and said, "you talk in your sleep Penelope and let me tell you that I don't like what I heard". He removed his hand and said, "YOU SLEPT WITH DEREK DIDN'T YOU"?, she said, "Sam please let me".

He said, "GET UP AND GET DRESSED, EVERYBODY IS GONE RIGHT NOW AND WHEN THEY GET BACK WE ARE GONNA BE GONE", she shook her head and said, "I'm not going anywhere". He slapped her hard across the face and said, "I said get the hell up and get dressed you fat whore", she grabbed her face as she slid out of bed.

He watched as she got dressed and said, "I can't believe that you cheated on me with that bastard", she said, "it isn't like that Sam, I I I love him and I have since the first day I met him". When she was finally dressed he pulled her to him and crashed his lips to hers and when they pulled apart he said, "you belong to me, not to Derek and after I'm finished with you he won't want anything to do with you".

He then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the stairs, he looked and saw Savannah walking up on the porch, he smiled and said, "well well well look at who finally made it". Savannah opened the door and stepped inside and said, "thanks for the call Sam, now where is my Derbear"?, Sam said, "they are all gone to the store right now but Derek is alllll yours because Penelope and I are leaving".

Penelope said, "I'm not going anywhere with you" and she paid for that with another slap across the face, Savannah said, "well if you will excuse me I'm gonna head upstairs to Dereks room and be waiting on him naked in his bed, he soooo loves that". As she started up the stairs Sam said, "can you tell the birthday boy that Penelope and I went out for the day but we will be back later".

Savannah said, "sure but where are you going"?, Sam squeezed Penelopes arm hard and said, "we're getting married", Penelopes eyes grew huge and she said, "NO WE'RE NOT". He put her face in his hands and said, "oh yes we are you nasty slut", he looked at Savannah and said, "the whore here screwed your man".

Savannah walked back down to her and said, "what did you just say"?, Sam said, "you heard me Derek and Penelope had sex", she looked at Penelope and said, "you bitch" and Penelope jumped when Savannahs hand hit her cheek. Penelope said, "I love Derek and he loves me", Savannah said, "you need to understand Penelope, Derek belongs to me not you".

Sam smiled and said, "don't worry Savannah I have friends that are helping this wedding take place and when we come back she will be Mrs. Penelope Jones". Savannah grinned as she watched Sam drag Penelope through the kitchen and out the back door to his waiting car, she headed up the stairs and smiled as she walked into Dereks bedroom.

Derek was the first of the group to make it inside, he looked at his momma and said, "Sams cars gone so I'm going to use opportunity to spend some alone time with my baby girl". As he walked by his door he heard someone in his room, he smiled thinking it was Penelope, he opened the door and his smile fell when he saw Savannah laying naked on top of the covers.

She got up and walked over and said, "surprise Derbear" she then crashed her lips against his


	12. Chapter 12

Wanting-Ch 12

Derek said, "Savannah, honey I thought you were working this week"?, she smiled as she ran her hand down his chest and said, "someone else is covering for me so that I can spend this week with my man". He looked at her and said, "that was nice of you", she ran her hand across his crotch and said,  
>"how about we start celebrating your birthday"?, he said, "I'm sorry but that can't happen".<p>

She looked up at him and said, "why the hell not"?, he said, "because in a couple of hours the house is going to be filled with my friends and I need to help momma". Savannah sighed and leaned over to pick up her clothes when Derek said, "have you seen Penelope"?, she smiled and said, "yeah her and Sam left about half an hour ago but they said that they would be back later".

He nodded his head and said, "oh okay", he backed up and said, "I'm gonna go ahead downstairs and help momma", she pulled him to her and kissed his lips gently and when they pulled apart she said, "we will continue this celebration later". She then watched as he headed out of his room and closed the door behind him.

Sam pulled Penelope out of the car and into a small room, she saw a man standing there and she said, "wh wh who's that"?, Sam grinned and said, "this is an old friend of mine and he's going to marry us today". She looked at the man an said, "he's forcing me to marry him", the man laughed and said, "there's nothing wrong with a man protecting what's his".

Sam looked at Logan and said, "do you have it"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah no problem" he then handed Penelope a glass and said, "here you need to drink this", she looked down in the glass and said, "what is it"?, Sam looked at her and said, "DRINK IT"?, she took a sip and he said, 'drink it all" and when she lifted the cup up he held it up until she had taken it all.

She pulled away and ran across the room but Sam caught her with no problem, he said, "baby don't make me angry", she said, "I'm not doing this, I'm not". He slapped her hard across the face and said, "oh but you are", he pulled her over to his friend and said, "we are ready to proceed", the man grinned as he pulled out a marriage certificate that already had everything on it and handed it to Sam and said, "I need you and your blushing bride to sign this and then we will begin the ceremony".

Sam happily signed it and then handed the pen to Penelope, he said, "sign it", she shook her head and said, "NO I WON'T", he pulled out a gun and said, "I SAID SIGN IT". She took the pen in her hand and signed the paper, Sam grinned as he saw her name on the paper and said, "that is a great sight to see".

He looked at his friend and said, "alright Logan we're ready", he smiled and said, "we are gathered her today to join Sam and Penelope in the bonds of holy matrimony". The ceremony continued for several minutes before he said, "Sam do you take Penelope to be your wife"?, he smiled lustfully at her and said, "I do".

He then looked at Penelope and said, "and do you Penelope take Sam to be your husband"?, she said, "no no I don't", Sam held up the gun and said, "if I were you I would change my mind". Logan said, "do you Penelope take Sam to be your husband", as tears streamed down her face she reluctantly said, "I do".

Logan smiled and said, "by the powers vested in me by the state of Illinois I now pronounce you husband and wife", he looked at Sam and said, "you may now kiss your bride". Sam smiled as he pulled Penelope in to his arms and crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he rubbed her cheek and said, "now it's time to consumate our marriage".

He looked at Logan and said, "thanks again Logan for everything", he then handed him an envelope filled with one hundred dollar bills and Logan smiled and said, "anything for a friend". Sam then took Penelope by the hand and pulled her from the room, once they were in the car he looked over at her and said, "now comes the fun" and as the car pulled away from the small house Penelope was filled with dread knowing what was coming next.

Fran looked at her son and said, "what's wrong honey, you look distracted"?, he said, "Savannah is here momma, she's up in my room", Fran said, "but I thought she was covering for someone else this week"?, he nodded his head and said, "she was and now Penelope is gone with Sam", Fran hugged him and said, "I'm sure she'll be home soon honey, now to keep yourself busy why don't you help me set everything up", he grinned and nodded his head as he started putting stuff out on the table.

Sam pulled up in front of a house and got out, he walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door and helped Penelope out of the car and she said, "where are we, who's house is this"?, he caressed her cheek and said, "this is one of Logans places and we are going to be using it for the next few hours as we uhhhhh celebrate our marriage", she shook her head and said, "nooo noooo" as he dragged her toward the house".

After fighting with Penelope for a few minutes he was finally able to get the key in the door, he then pushed her inside and shut and locked the door behind them. He said, "come on Mrs. Jones it's time for our honeymoon to begin" he then picked her up and put her over his shoulder and carried her kicking and screaming through the small house.

He grinned as he put her down on the bed and started undressing, he said, "I'm only gonna say this once, GET THOSE DAMN CLOTHES OFF NOW OR ELSE"


	13. Chapter 13

Wanting-Ch 13

Penelope looked at Sam and everything stated getting blurry she said, "wh wh what was in that cup"?, he said, "something to make you more agreeable for the next few hours that's all, you will be fine in no time". She said, "I don't feel so good" and fell down on the bed, he laughed and said, "this is going to be more fun than I thought".

Derek grinned as one of his best friends came into the room, he leaned over and said, "am I going to get to meet this baby girl you're always talking about"?, Derek said, "yeah she will be here later, right now she's out with her boyfriend". Jerry said, "her boyfriend but I thought"?, he looked and saw Savannah coming and said, "this is Savannah".

Jerry smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Savannah", she grinned and said, "any friend of my Derbears is a friend of mine and it's nice to meet you to". Derek said, "excuse me momma is needing me to help in the kitchen" and she watched as he headed over toward the kitchen, she then looked at Jerry and started talking.

Sam finally had all of Penelopes clothes off of her and he said, "wakey wakey princess it's time for the fun to begin", she opened her eyes for just a minute and then closed them again". He grinned as he slid his underwear down over his hips and crawled on the bed with his new "wife", he leaned down and crashed his mouth on hers and he got a moan of disgust as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

Derek looked up to see the team walking into the room and JJ walked over to him and said, "where's Garcie"?, he said, "she's out with Sam"?, she said, "but that isn't". Derek interrupted her and said, "and that isn't the only problem, guess who was naked in my bed when I got back from the store this morning"?, she said, "ohhhh don't tell me, Savannah", he nodded his head and said, "yep".

The next couple of hours passed and Derek was keeping himself busy and away from Savannah by helping his mom, Savannah was the last person he wanted to be with right now, every fiber of his being was wanting to be with Penelope and just as soon as she got back he was going to tell her so". As he looked down at his watch he wondered what was taking her so long.

Penelope woke up and the first thing she saw was a naked Sam sleeping beside her, she looked down and saw that she to was naked and then she glanced down at the ring on her finger. She eased out of bed and grabbed her clothes and put them on, she then found the keys that were in Sams pocket and she slipped out of the house being very careful not to wake Sam.

She got in the car and locked the doors and started it up and raced away from the house, she knew one thing she needed to get to Derek and her team because they would help her, they would keep her safe from Sam. Meanwhile Sam woke up and discovered that he was alone in bed, he got up and walked over to the window and when he saw the car was gone he said, "YOU BITCH, YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS".

He pulled out his cell and dialed a famaliar number and after a few rings he said, "Logan I need a lift" he talked to Logan for several minutes before the call ended. He then stood there and said, "I know where you went bitch and Morgan or no Morgan you are mine now" he then headed outside to wait for Logan to arrive.

Penelope pulled up in front of Frans and got out of the car and ran inside and straight over to Derek, he said, "baby what's wrong"?, her heart was racing and she said, "you have to help me Derek, you have to". He took her by the hand and led her up to his room and after they were safely inside he said, "baby what's wrong"?, she held up her hand and said, "this is what's wrong".

Derek said, "you you you're married"?, she put her hand on his and said, Sam forced me to marry him Derek, this morning I was dreaming and I finally remembered what happened between us". He smiled and said, "you did"?, she nodded her head and said, "I did", she said, "and when I woke up Sam was there and he had his hand over my mouth, he knew Derek, he knew".

Derek said, "he knew what", she said, "evidently I was talking in my sleep or at least that's what he said and he forced me up and made me get dressed and when we got downstairs Savannah was there". He then saw that he cheek was starting to bruise and said, "did he do this to you, did he hit you"?,  
>she nodded her head and said, "yes but that isn't important".<p>

Penelope said, "Sam is the one that called her Derek and she was here and she knows that we slept together and she was all smiles when Sam dragged me out of here". Derek said, "waittttttt, so she knew this was going on"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yeah but", he stood up and said, "she's going to pay, they're both going to pay".

Derek put her face in his hands and said, "did anything happen after you got married", she couldn't stop the tears from sliding down her cheek, she closed her eyes and said, "he he". Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "he raped you"?, she said, "he made me drink something before we got married and when we got to what he called our honeymoon spot everything was getting blurred".

Derek said, "what is the last thing you remember"?, she said, "feeling his tongue in my mouth and then I woke up a few hours later and when he was still asleep I got the hell out of there". Meanwhile downstairs Hotch looked up to see Sam walking through the door, he walked over to JJ and said, "have you seen my wife"?, JJ looked at him and said, "your your"?, he smiled and said, "yes my wife Penelope Jones, where is she"?, JJ said, "we thought she was with you".

Derek took Penelope by the hand and said, "come on sweetness we will get the team and fill them in on what happened and then we will get you to the ER and get you checked out". He intertwined their fingers as they headed down the stairs, when they got to the bottom of the stairs he looked over and saw Sam talking to JJ and he lost it".

He walked over and tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around Derek said, "this is for raping my baby girl", he then hit Sam in the stomach several times and then in the face before Hotch and Rossi could pull him away. Derek looked at him and said, "I'll kill you, I swear to god I will kill your ass".

Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope what happened"?, she looked at Sam and said, "he forced me to marry him, he then drugged and raped me Hotch". He looked at Sam and said, "Sam Jones you are under arrest for the kidnapping and rape of a federal agent and anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law"

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and they all watched as Hotch fastened the cuffs on his wrists before leading him out of the house, she then buried her head in Dereks chest and cried uncontrollably as he ran his hand up and down her back.


	14. Chapter 14

Wanting-Ch 14

Derek looked at JJ and said, "can you watch her for a minute"?, JJ nodded her head yes as she wrapped her arms around Penelope, after Derek was gone Penelope said, "what if the medicine he drugged me with hurts the baby"?, JJ said, "don't worry Garcie they will run all the necessary tests to make sure that you and the baby are alright".

Derek walked back over and said, "come on baby girl let's get you to the hospital and get you checked out", he looked at JJ and said, "can you call ahead and let them know that we are on the way and what's happened"?, she smiled and said, "consider it done Morgan". Everybody watched as Derek led her to the car.

A few minutes later a very nervous Penelope is led into her waiting cubicle, the doctor came inside and said, "my name is Dr. Mills and your friend Mrs. Reid has filled me on on everything". She then looked at Penelope and said, "I'm going to do bloodwork and get a thorough exam including a rape kit on you Ms. Garcia", she nodded her head yes.

The doctor looked at Derek and said, "I'm going to have to ask you to step outside for a little while Mr. Morgan but just as soon as we are finished with the tests one of the nurses will come and get you". He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "I love you Penelope and I'll be just on the other side of that wall", she nodded her head and said, "okay Derek".

Derek headed toward the door and turned around and said, "remember just on the other side of the wall", she weakly smiled as he closed the door behind him. Dr. Mills said, "your friend told me that you found out lastnight that you were pregnant and were worried about if the meds you were drugged with had harmed the fetus"?, she said, "yes I am".

She said, "the tests won't take long and I promise that I will be as gentle as I can", she then handed Penelope a gown and said, "I need you to change into this and a nurse will bag your clothes so that they can be checked for any evidence". She then headed into the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later in a gown.

The doctor helped her upon the table and then as the doctor started the exam Penelope couldn't stop the tears from falling, about half an hour later she finished with the rape kit and said, "well Ms. Garcia there is definite signs of forceable intercourse with significant tearing and trauma to your peri area".

Penelope said, "I feel so dirty, I need to take a shower please", she nodded her head and said, "it will be just a few more minutes but I promise that you can take a shower when I'm finished". Dr. Mills scraped under her nails just in case she had scratched Sam during the assault and when she was done she said, "what is the last thing that you remember"?, Penelope sat up on the side of the bed as she readied to talk to the doctor.

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "before he forced me to marry him he made me drink something and then after the ceremony was over he took me to this small house that he called the honeymoon house". The doctor listened as she said, "and the last thing I remember is collapsing on the bed and his tongue inside my mouth and then waking up several hours later".

She quickly drew the blood and said, "the blood results will be back in about 45 minutes and if you are pregnant we will see how far along you are and if the meds Sam gave you hurt the baby". Penelope nodded her head as the doctor helped her up off the bed and handed her another gown, she then walked into the bathroom and turned the hot water on.

Derek was pacing back and forth outside in the hall when the doctor walked up to him and said, "there was evidence of forceable intercourse with some significant tearing and trauma to her peri area". Derek said, "can I see her"?, Dr. Mills said, "she is taking a shower right now, I would like to keep her for tonight for observation", he nodded his head and said, "thank you doctor".

Before she walked off she said, "the blood results will be back in about 45 minutes" and then Derek watched as the doctor headed back up the hall toward the nurses station. Penelope stepped into the shower and closed her eyes as the hot water started cascading over her body, she scrubbed and scrubbed her body until she was ready to bleed, she felt so dirty why did this happen to her, why her"?, she slowly slid down the wall and brought her knees up to her chest and cried over and over, "why, why".


	15. Chapter 15

Wanting-Ch 15

Savannah came back downstairs and said, "where did everybody go"?, Fran walked back over to her and said, "you need to go upstairs and pack your bags because I don't want you in my house anymore". She said, "what did I do"?, JJ laughed and said, "you've got to be kidding me, you knew what sam was doing and you knew that Penelope and Derek got drunk and slept together one night".

Everybodys mouth flew open and JJ said, "do you understand that you are an accessory for everything Sam did"?, she said, "what did he do that was so bad"?, JJ got up in her face and said, "he forced Penelope to marry him, he drugged and then raped her, he raped her Savannah". She said, "I didn't know, I swear".

JJ said, "that doesn't matter", Savannah watched as Reid took out his cuffs and said, "Savannah you are under arrest for accessory to kidnapping and rape of a federal agent, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney and if you can't afford one it will be appointed to you".

When the cuffs snapped on her wrists she said, "wheres Derek, I want to see Derek", JJ said, "he's where he's suppose to be he's with the woman he loves". Reid laughed and said, "let's go", after Savannah was gone Fran said, "we need to get ready and head over and check on Penelope", JJ nodded her head and said, "there's something else you need to know before we leave".

Everybody was standing there when JJ said, "Penelopes pregnant and doesn't know who the father is", Fran said, "bless that poor girls heart, she has been through so much already and then to have Sam do this to her". Sarah wrapped her arms around her mom and said, "we just have to let her know that we are here for her".

Desiree said, "does Derek know"?, she shook her head and said, "he didn't when he was here, she was going to tell him tonight at the party but things didn't work out for her". Everybody grabbed their things and they headed out the door, it didn't take long before everybody was in their cars and heading toward the hospital.

Derek walked into the room and couldn't find Penelope and he heard crying coming from the bathroom, he walked over and knocked on the door and said, "baby girl it's me are you alright"?, when he didn't get an answer he tried the knob and found it locked and said, "Penelope you need to unlock this door or I will kick it in".

She still didn't respond, he did just what he said he would do and when the door flew open he found her huddled on the floor of the shower with hot water running all over her. He turned the water off and got several towels and helped her up and said, "here sweetness let's get you dried off and in this gown".

She looked at Derek and said, "why did this happen to me Derek, why", he kissed her forehead and said, "I don't know baby, I don't know", when he looked at her she was shivering, he quickly helpded her on with her gown and wrapped his arms around her and led her into the other room. She laid down on the gurney and weakly smiled when he covered her up with several blankets.

They both looked up to see Dr. Mills walking back into the room, she said, "we have the results of all of the bloodwork", Penelope looked at her and said, "what did he give me"?, she said, "it was a version of the date rape drug". She said, "oh my god", the doctor said, "don't worry everything seems to be fine".

Derek said, "am I missing something"?, Penelope said, "Derek, I found something out lastnight", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "what did you find out"?, she said, "I'm pregnant". He looked at the doctor and she nodded her head and said, "she's correct and she's around 6 weeks pregnant", he looked down at her and his heart broke when she said, "I don't know who the baby belongs to Derek".

He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "everything is going to be alright", she said, "this is all my fault, if only I had told you the truth that morning instead of saying what I said I would know who the daddy is". He said, "I am this babies father, no matter what, I am going to be this babies father".

He sat down on the bed beside her and said, "I meant everything I said to you lastnight, I love you and only you and I want us to be together", she wiped her eyes and said, "I'm married Derek". He said, "we can get that taken care of, you were forced into marriage and then raped, there is no court in the world that wouldn't grant you a divorce".

She laid her head down on his chest and said, "I'm sorry", he kissed the top of her head and said, "what are you sorry for, you haven't done anything wrong". She said, "you are the only person I have ever wanted, I wanted everything with you", he said, "and we can still have everything, we can get married and have the white picket fence, the beautiful kids and a happy life, that is if you still want that with me".

She looked up at him and said, "I want that, I want that more than anything Derek", he wrapped his arms around her and held her close and said, "you are my forever baby girl". She sighed and said, "and you are mine, and you are mine", the doctor smiled as she eased out of the room and closed the door gently behind her".


	16. Chapter 16

Wanting-Ch 16

About an hour later Hotch knocked on Penelopes door, she looked up and smiled and said, "come in bossman, come in", he walked over to the bed and said,  
>"how are you holding up"?, she said, "I think I'm doing okay". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "she's doing better than okay Hotch", he smiled at her and said, "I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes before everybody got here".<p>

She sat up in bed and said, "what did you want to talk about"?, he said, "well I understand that you were forced to marry him is that correct"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, he forced me to drink what the doctor told me was a form of the date rape drug and then he forced me to marry him Hotch".

He sat down beside her and said, "I wanted to talk to you about your choices", she said, "what choices do I have"?, he said, "well you can stay married to him"?, she shook her head and said, "no way in hell". He said, "we can get it annuled by Mental incapacitation", she said, "mental incapacitation what is that", Hotch said, "well he drugged you and you were at that time mentally incapacitated and not in control of yourself".

She said, "do you think that will work"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do", Derek said, "how long will the annuement take"?, Hotch said, "well I would say probably about 3 weeks". He kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "did you hear that sweetness"?, she smiled weakly and said, "I sure did".

Hotch said, "what's wrong Garcia", she rubbed her stomach and said, "what about the baby"?, he said, "are you talking about wondering about who the father is", she nodded her head yes". He said, "well you can either had DNA tests done while you are still carrying the baby or you can wait till he or she is born".

She looked up at Derek and said, "what do you think handsome"?, he smiled down at her and said, "I want you to do what you want to do baby girl but it's like I told you weather I'm biologically the father or not this little one that's growing inside you is my baby". She grinned happily up at him and said, "you Derek Morgan are an amazing man".

He gently pressed his lips against hers and when they pull apart he said, "I can't wait to make you my wife", she swallowed hard and said, "you still want to marry me", he said, "why wouldn't I, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you and this little one here with all my heart".

Hotch said, "what did the doctor say"?, Derek hugged her tighter and said, "there was signs of forced intercourse and some tearing", he looked at her and said, "he will pay for everything he did Penelope, they both will". Derek said, "where's Savannah right now"?, he smiled and said, "Reid got the pleasure of arresting her".

Penelope grinned and said, "now that was something I would have loved to have seen", Hotch said, "you will probably be asked to testify against both Savannah and Sam". She sighed and said, "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure neither of them can hurt me or the baby", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "so will I goddess, so will I".".

They looked up at the door when they heard a soft knock, they looked up to see everybody walking into the room, Henry laid his head down on JJ's chest and whispered something into JJ's ear. She smiled and said, "why don't you ask her"?, she walked him over and sat him down on the bed with Penelope and watched as he crawled up beside her and laid down".

She hugged him up and said, "what did you want to ask me sweetie"?, he smiled at her and said, "awe you awite"?, she kissed the end of his little nose and said, "I'm gonna be fine". He hugged her tight and said, "me gwad", Derek smiled and said, "me to kiddo, me to", JJ said, "well Sam and Savannah are both safely in custody".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "I can't wait to see the judge throw the book at those two", Hotch said, "they will definitley get what's coming to them that's for sure". JJ smiled and said, "how is the", Penelope smiled and said, "it's okay Jayje he knows about the baby and according to my bloodwork I'm around 6 weeks along which means the baby could belong to either of them".

Derek smiled and said, "I told baby girl that it didn't matter if I was the biological father or not the baby that is growing inside her will be my child". JJ grinned and said, "sounds like you've got yourself a keeper there Garcie", she smiled up at Derek and said, "I sure do Jayje", Penelope laughed and said, "can we get some food I'm starving".

Hotch said, "food sounds good, what sounds good to everybody and we'll bring it back here so we can all eat together"?, he looked at Penelope and she said, "I would love to have a pepperoni and mushroom pizza, I know that sounds strange since I don't eat much meat but I'm craving it". Derek laughed and said, "it that's what my baby wants then that's what my babies gonna get".


	17. Chapter 17

Wanting-Ch 17

After enjoying a delicious meal Penelope yawned as she laid her head down on Dereks shoulder, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I promise you sweetness that nobody is ever gonna keep us apart again". She looked up at him an said, "what's going to happen now"?, he said, "with us"?, she shook her head and said, "no with Savannah and Sam"?, he said, "well first they are going to pay for what they did and we are going to get you a divorce from that prick".

Penelope smiled and said, "when can we get that process started"?, Hotch stepped forward and said, "the paperwork has already been started", she took a deep breath and said, "what about the case between the two of them"?, Hotch said, "it is progressing slowly but it is progressing, Sam is saying that you weren't forced to marry him that you are the one that asked him to get married".

She looked at Hotch and said, "that's a lie, he forced me, he drugged me and then that son of a bitch raped me", Derek said, "easy sweetness Hotch is on our side". She said, "sorry bossman", he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "you've done nothing to be sorry for Garcia", Derek looked at him and said, "so what do we do now", Hotch said, "well when she gets released we need to head back to Virginia the process is already started so that we can have them both brought back to Virginia to face the charges".

Savannah was sitting in her cell with her knees up to her chest when the door was unlocked and her attorney stepped inside, she walked over and sat down beside Savannah and said, "we need to get started on your case as soon as possible". Savannah looked up at her and said, "where do we start"?,  
>her attorney said, "well for starters I need to know what the hell was going through your mind when you pulled this crazy stunt"?, Savannah took a deep breath and said, "it's simple, I love Derek and he belongs with me now with that that with that cow".<p>

Her attorney shook her head and said, "alright I need you to walk me through everything that's happened since this incident first started", she sighed as she opened her mouth and started telling her side of the story. Her attorney sat there listening and nodded her head and taking notes as Savannah babbled on.

Sam was rubbing his cheek when he looked up and saw someone walking into the room, he stood up and said, "who the hell are you"?, the person walked into the room and over to him and said, "I'm the best chance you have of beating these charges that's who the hell I am". Sam looked up and said, "if you're so good what is my first move", the person sat down at the table and started filling him in on how the case was going to continue.

Penelope had finally drifted off to sleep and Derek walked over to the window and took a deep breath as he looked out over the city, the longer he stood there the madder he was getting. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and said, "sorry momma", she said, "what are you sorry for honey, you didn't do anything wrong".

He ran his hand over his head and said, "I want to kill that basterd for what he did to her", Fran said, "I know honey but right now we all need to focus on Penelope and be there for her". He nodded his head and said, "I know momma and she is my number 1 priority and just as soon as we can get this farce of a marriage over with Penelope and I are going to be married".

Fran said, "what about the baby, can you love a baby that might not be yours"?, he glanced over his shoulder and then at his mom and said, "I already do momma, it doesn't matter to me if I'm the biological father or not". Fran hugged her son and said, "I'm so proud of you baby boy", he smiled and said, "I love her momma, I love her and the baby that's growing inside her and that will never change".

JJ walked over and said, "we're going to go so Penelope can rest but we'll see you at your moms house tomorrow", he nodded his head and said, "thanks for everything Jayje". JJ said, "let's get Sam and Savannah taken care of and then we can focus on getting you and Penelope married", he grinned and said, "I can't wait to marry her and spend the rest of my life showing her how much I love her".

Emily walked over and said, "she loves you just as much as you love her", he grinned and said, "I know it's just that when I think of everything she's been through over the past few months it breaks my heart". Dave said, "the important thing now is that we need to focus on kitten and what she needs and right now that is making sure Savannah and Sam pay for what they did to her", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

After everybody had left he walked back over and sat down beside her bed and put her hand in is and watched her as she restlessly slept


	18. Chapter 18

Wanting-Ch 18

Penelope woke up when the doctor walked into the room, she said, "how are you feeling this morning Penelope"?, she said, "I'm still wondering why this happened to me"?, she sat down on the bed beside her and said, "honey Sam set his sights on you and those sights became obsessive and there was nothing that you could have done to change that".

She looked at Penelope and handed her a card with a name on it and Penelope said, "what's this"?, she said, "this is a friend of mine, she's very good maybe she can help you thorugh this". Penelope said, "is she a shrink"?, the doctor grinned and said, "she is but she is a great listener, maybe she can make you feel better and help you to see that what happened to you wasn't your fault".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you", the doctor handed her release papers and said, "you're very welcome", she stood up and said, "you're free to go whenever you're ready and if you need anything please call her Penelope". Penelope nodded her head and said, "thank you, I will, I promise", the doctor nodded her head as she turned and headed out of the room.

Derek opened his eyes and said, "morning sweetness, how are you feeling"?, she took a deep breath and said, "we're ready to get out of here handsome and head back to your moms house". He grinned at her and said, "why don't you go get dressed and I'll pull the car around to the front door"?, she threw the cover back and stood up.

He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and kiised her lips and whispered, "I love you baby girl", she weakly smiled and said, "I love you to my love". Derek watched as Penelope grabbed the bag of clothes that one of the team had dropped off before heading down to pull the car around for his baby girl.

When Penelope walked out of the bathroom she smiled when she saw the nurse standing there with the wheelchair, she smiled at Penelope and said, "are you ready to get out of here"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready". She sat down in the wheelchair and took a deep breath as they headed toward the elevator.

A few minutes later she smiled as she saw the handsome face of Derek Morgan when he opened her door, she stood up and kissed him on the cheek and she said, "thank you handsome". He winked at her and said, "anything for my baby girl", he smiled at the nurse and said, "thank you Becky", she nodded her head and said, "anytime Mr. Mor, I mean Derek".

He walked around and got behind the wheel and said, "are you ready to head back to mommas"?, she intertwined fingers with him and said, "I'm ready to try to get back to normal handsome". He pulled away from the hospital and said, "you will feel better sweetness it will take some time but me and our family will help you through this", she weakly smiled and said, "thank you".

Derek said, "you're welcome but what are you thanking me for"?, she looked over at him and said, "for being so patient with me", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "baby I love you and I will do anything that it takes to make things better". She said, "you are doing it Derek, me just knowing that you are here for me helps so much".

He smiled as they pulled out onto the main road, he glanced over at Penelope who was rubbing her stomach as she looked out the window, he knew that he had to make Sam and Savannah pay and he would, no matter what he had to do. About 15 to 20 minutes later they pull up in front of Frans house and he gets out and walks around to the passenger side of the car and opens her door.

He holds his hand down and she puts her hand in his and says, "thanks handsome", he says, "sweetness if you want we can cancel the party"?, she shook her head and said, "no sir we will not, tomorrow is your birthday and IT WILL BE HAPPY, DO YOU HEAR ME DEREK MICHAEL MORGAN"?, he smiled at her and said, "mam, yes mam".

Penelope winked at him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her toward the house, when they got to the porch the door opened and Fran stepped out on the porch. Fran could see that Penelope was getting ready to break and said, "baby boy can you do momma a favor and see if the cake is ready to come out of the oven"?, he said, "sure momma".

When he stepped inside the house she closed the door and opened her arms and Penelope walked into her arms and as Fran rubbed her hand up and down Penelopes back the tears streamed down her cheeks. Fran said, "that's it Penelope, let it out, let it all out honey, I'm here, we're all here", she wrapped her arms tight around Fran as she said, "why Fran, why"?, she kissed Penelope on the top of the head and said, "I don't know honey but I can promise you that he will pay for what he did".

Derek pulled the curtain back and took a deep breath as he watched Penelope and his mom, he watched as Fran consoled her like a mother would do for her child. Fran glanced up to the window and smiled when Derek mouthed the words, "thank you". She smiled and nodded her head as he closed the curtains and let them have some time alone.


	19. Chapter 19

Wanting-Ch 19

When Fran walked into the house about half an hour later she hugged Derek and he said, "how is she momma"?, Fran said, "a little better, she's just sitting out there enjoying the sunshine right now". He kissed her cheek and said, "I'm going to go out to her", Fran nodded her head and smiled as she watched him disappear out the door.

He walked over to the swing and sat down gently beside her and didn't say anything, after a few minutes she reached over and put her hand in his and said, "I love you Derek". He wrapped his free arm around her and said, "I love you to Penelope, I've always loved you and I always will", she took a deep breath as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "are you hungry, breakfast is almost ready and the team will be here soon", she nodded her head as she rubbed her stomach and said, "we're starving". He said, "well then how about you let your hotstuff take you into the kitchen and get you something hot to eat"?, she winked at him and said, "lead the way hotstuff".

They stood up and headed through to the kitchen, Derek smiled and said, "momma made homemade donuts, would you like one"?, she said, "ohhh yes that sounds great". He put her one out on a saucer and said, "would you like something to drink"?, she said, "how about a little milk"?, he smiled and said,  
>"milk it is".<p>

Sarah and Desiree walked over to Fran in the living room and Sarah said, "how is she doing momma"?, Fran said, "she's in the process right now of trying to deal with what happened to her. Desiree said, "is there anything we can do for her"?, Fran hugged her girls and said, "just be here for her and let her know that you care".

Sarah and Desi smiled and Desiree said, "we will momma, we will", Fran said, "how about we get breakfast up on the table, the rest of the team should be here soon". Fran and the girls headed back into the kitchen and smiled when they saw the couple wrapped in each others arms, they headed over to the stove where they started taking the food off the stove and carrying it into the dining room.

when they got breakfast put on the table Fran smiled when she saw the team walking up on the porch, she said, "come in, come in, breakfast is ready and on the table". One by one the team made it inside and Hotch stopped and said, "how is Penelope today"?, Fran said, "she's doing better today, she is trying to come to grips with what Sam did to her".

Hotch said, "we might have a problem", Fran said, "problem, what kind of problem", Dave leaned forward and said, "he is saying that it was Penelope that wanted the marriage and his friend the one that married him is backing his story". Fran said, "but we know that isn't true", he said, "of course we do and now we are gonna prove it".

Fran said, "what about the baby, does Sam know that she's pregnant"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "no and for now we think it's best if we keep it that way". She nodded her head and said, "I agree because when he learns that she's pregnant he is gonna go after that baby", Hotch said, "I can promise you that he won't get his hands on that baby or Penelope again", he leaned in and said, "NO MATTER WHAT WE HAVE TO DO".

Derek walked into the living room and said, "oh hey guys, I hope that you're all hungry because momma fixed a feast", JJ said, "we're starving aren't we Henry"?, the little boy nodded his head yes as they headed toward the dining room. Hotch said, "Morgan we need to talk", he said, "why don't we go outside, I don't want Penelope to hear this".

They headed outside and Derek said, "what's wrong"?, Hotch said, "Sam and the man that married them are both saying that the marriage was all Penelopes idea". Derek said, "son of a bitch, are you serious"?, Hotch said, "yes, unfortunately I am", he said, "what about the drugs in her system, I suppose she gave them to herself"?, he said, "I need you to calm down Derek, Penelope needs us to stay calm".

He took a deep breath and said, "what about the baby"?, he said, "we need to keep that quiet for now because when he finds out that she's pregnant he will try to go after the baby". Derek leaned forward and said, "before he gets his hands on that baby or Penelope again I'll kill him Hotch", he said,  
>"we will do whatever it takes to keep Penelope and the baby safe", he nodded his head in agreement as they headed back inside the house to join the rest of the family.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Wanting-Ch 20

Logan was sitting across the table from the defense attorney, she put her pen in her hand and said, "alright Mr. Taylor let me see if I get what you are saying". You are saying that it was Penelope that contacted you about getting married and not my client is that right"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes mam that's exactly what I'm saying".

She said, "do you have any proof of this"?, he said, "only about 10 texts from her about it", she said, "really, do you have them with you now"?, he pulled out his cell and smiled and said, "I sure do mam" as he handed her his cell. She probed through his messages and smiled as he read and from what she was reading Logan was telling the truth, she had no idea of knowing that Logan and Sam were working together to discredit Penelope.

She said, "what else can you tell me about Penelope"?, he sat back in his seat and said, "well for starters she isn't the innocent person that she is wanting everybody to believe she is". The attorney leaned forward and said, "what are you talking about Mr. Taylor"?, he said, "maybe I shouldn't say anything".

She grinned and said, "maybe you should, please by all means if you know something that could help my client you need to tell me", he put his hands on the table and said, "well for starters Penelope, Sam and I have been together for quite some time". She said, "when you say together, what do you mean Mr. Taylor"?, he smiled and said, "Penelope has been my lover just like she has been Sams".

She stood up and walked across the room and said, "Mr. Taylor if you are lying to me", he said, "I'm not lying, there is plenty of video proof of our littleeeee arrangement". She said, "I need to see this video proof", he smiled and said, "that won't be a problem mam, not a problem at all, I have all the tapes at home for safe keeping".

As he watched her grab her things she said, "bring me that proof Logan and bring it to me as soon as possible, we have an arraignment in a few days and I need this if I'm going to get Sam out on bail until the trial", he nodded his head yes as he stood up from the table and headed toward the door.

She looked at Logan and said, "I don't understand if you three are lovers how were you able to marry them"?, he said, "mam I didn't marry them, if you look at the marriage liscense you will see I am the witness". Amy looked at the certificate again and said, "you're right Logan, I was just going by what Penelope was saying".

He smiled and said, "she is quite believable isn't she"?, Amy said, "I have one final question for you", he crossed his legs and said, "you can ask me anything". She said, "where were you yesterday after the wedding"?, he smiled and said, "the three of us were together", she said, "any proof of this"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "I have video proof", she smiled and said, "get me that proof", he said, "you'll have it before the end of the day" before walking out of the room.

As he stepped onto the elevator a smile crossed his face, Sams plan was working wonderfully so far, now all he had to do was make sure that all of the video tapes were "done". Sam was led into a small room with a table and 2 chairs in it, he was cuffed to the table and told that his attorney would be there in a few minutes.

He smiled knowing that Logan had talked to her and now all he had to do was back up his part of the story and then his plan to discredit his dear sweet Penelope would be under way. He loved Penelope in his own strange way and the thoughts that she had spread her legs for Derek was making him made wayyyy beyond belief and she would have to pay for cheating on him.

Sam looked up when his attorney came into the room, she sat down across from him and said, "I just talked to Logan", he said, "and"?, she said, "wellll he backed up your part of the story and he gave me some very interesting information". He said, "information like what"?, well he showed me the e mails from Penelope to him setting up the wedding".

Sam sat back in his seat and said, "see I told you", sh nodded her head and said, "yes you did but he also filled me in on something that you didn't Sam". He looked at her and said, "I don't know what you're talking about", inwardly smiling he watched as she stood up and walked across the small room and turned to say, "he told me that you, he and Penelope were lovers and had been lovers for some time, is that true"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "yes Amy it's true".

She sat back down across from him and said, "if it is true and I can get these videos checked and verified that they aren't faked then we have your wife big time". He said, "it's the truth Amy, Logan would come to my place and play in our play room with us and then on several different occasions we would fly down here for the weekend to spend time together, if you don't believe me feel free to check her financial records it will show the proof because she bought the tickets for us every time".

Amy smiled as she started writing down what Sam was saying, he grinned and said to himself, "checkmate Penelope, checkmate", Logan was indeed pulling up footage of Sam having sex and it was with a blonde but it wasn't Penelope, he grinned as he put her face on the womans body and by the time he was finished with the several hours of video Penelope indeed looked like she was having sex with both Sam and Logan, thus ruining her reputation as being the victim which is just want Sam wanted.


	21. Chapter 21

Wanting-Ch 21

Penelope was standing in the backyard under looking up at the sky when she felt two strong arms wrap around her and a pair of warm lips touching the skin on her neck. She smiled and said, "hello handsome", he said, "how are you doing sweetness"?, she said, "a little better I think", he smiled and said, "what's on that beautiful mind of yours"?, she sighed and said, "the baby".

She turned around in his arms and he ran his thumb down her cheek and said, "what about the baby, are you feeling alright"?, she put her hand on his and said, "the baby's fine Derek, I was just wondering what his or her life will be like if Sam is indeed their father". He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and said, "I promise you baby he or she will never know if he is their father".

She said, "I can't ask you to give up your life to raise another mans child", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "you didn't ask me to do this baby girl, I want to do this". He slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "I love you and I love this baby, our baby", as the tears slid down her cheek she said, "what did I do to deserve a wonderful man like you"?, he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "I'm the lucky one here baby girl".

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't realize that someone was taking pictures of them, the person in the car snapped picture after picture as Derek leaned in for another kiss. The man snapping the pictures couldn't help but smile as he watched Derek wrap Penelope in his arms and slid his hands down her body and rest them on her ass.

She pulled away and said, "we can't do this", Derek smiled at her and said, "why can't we, I love you and you love me so what's stopping us"?, she took a deep breath and said, "you shouldn't want to be mixed up with me, I'm damaged goods now". He put her face in his hands and said, "baby girl,  
>I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and our baby".<p>

She started to say something and he put his finger over her lips and said, "you are an amazing woman and once this shit with Sam is over and you get this divorce annuled I want you to marry me". She said, "you you you what"?, he pulled a box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee and said, "when you get your divorce annuled Penelope Garcia will you marry me"?, she looked down at him and said, "are you sure about this"?, he nodded his head and said, "I've loved you for years and only you so yes I'm sure".

She nodded her head and said, "yes Derek, yes, I'll marry you", he smiled as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her and leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he pulled the ring from the box and removed Sams ring from her finger and he looked up at the smile on her face as he slid his ring on her finger in it's spot.

The man behind the wheel of the car smiled and said, "wellll isn't this nice, he snapped the pictures until Penelope and Derek disappeared inside the house. Fran smiled and said, "how are the decorations"?, Derek sighed and said, "everything looks amazing momma". JJ said, "well everything is ready for the pre party tonight and with the decorations ready for the real party tomorrow, how about we head out for a few hours of fun at the zoo"?, Fran smiled and said, "ohhhh that sounds like a great idea, we can get out of the house and have some fun".  
>Derek brought their intertwined fingers up to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand, he said, "what do you think goddess"?, she looked at Henry and Jack and said, "a few hours at the zoo sounds like fun doesn't it boys"?, they started jumping up and down and squealing as they ran through the house with Jack squealing about elephants and Henry squealing about penguins".<p>

Derek said, "baby girl and I have some news to share", JJ and Emily looked at their intertwined fingers and couldn't help but smile when Derek said,  
>"we are keeping this on the downlow until after the annulement buttttttttt Penelope and I are getting married". Fran walked over and hugged the happy couple and said, "awwwww baby boy that's great news".<p>

After the small family spent a few minutes congratulating the happy couple they grabbed their stuff and headed out for a few hours of fun, Derek looked down at his fiancee and said, "everything's going to be fine sweetness, just wait and see". She smiled at him and said, "what would I do without you Derek Morgan"?, he laughed and said, "I'm not going anywhere sweetness, you're stuck with me now", she laughed and said, "and you're stuck with me to", he winked at her causing chills to cover her body.  
>The family spent an amazing day at the zoo and everybody had a great time, even Penelope, she laughed as Derek led her on a tour of the zoo the Derek Morgan way and that was with them stopping every few feet to make out. Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you Derek, I always have and I always will".<p>

As they headed toward their cars to head back to get changed for the pre party he looked at her and said, "I love you to baby girl and that is never gonna change, not ever". As JJ and Emily put their sleeping sons into their car Penelope sighed happily and said, "today has turned out to be pretty good hasn't it handsome"?, he nodded his head and said, "it sure has sweetness, it sure has".


	22. Chapter 22

Wanting-Ch 22

A couple of hours later Derek walks into the living room with Penelope and smiles when Jerry and his wife walk over and start talking to them, Jerry says, "Penelope you look amazing", she blushes and says, "thank you Jerry". Jerrys wife Teresa says, "he's right Penelope you're practically glowing tonight".

Derek grinned and Jerry said, "waitttttttt a minute I know that grin, Derek what have you done"?, he leaned in and whispered, "we are trying to keep this on the downlow until after the annulement butttttt Penelope and I are getting married". Jerry and Teresa, "congratulations and don't worry we won't say anything".

As the evening went on Penelope got more and more relaxed, Dereks friends and family were making her feel very welcome because Derek had been talking about his baby girl for years and once they met her they could see that he was right on what a special person she was. Teresa smiled as she and Penelope walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Teresa said, "I know that you have probably been asked this a thousand times today but how are you feeling"?, she smiled and said, "I'm doing a lot better today, everybody is being so nice and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it". She put her hand on Penelopes and said, "you are an amazing person and we are all glad that Derek has found someone that completes him so perfectly".

The two girls sat and laughed and talked for almost half an hour before Derek and Jerry found them in the kitchen, Derek sat down beside Penelope and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "we were wondering where you two girls slipped off to". She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Teresa and I were talking about you and Jerry".

Jerry laughed and said, "should we be worried"?, Teresa kissed him on the lips and said, "not at all my love", Penelope rested her head on Dereks shoulder and said, "Teresa was just telling me about what a great football player you were". He said, "well not that I would brag or anything but I was quite the quarterback".

Jerry said, "ohhhh man do you remember the final game of our senior year"?, Derek laughed and said, "I don't think I will ever forget that game, man I didn't think it was ever gonna end". Teresa winked at Penelope and said, "watching my Jerry in those tight football pants was really something to see".

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "and I bet my hotstuff here could fill them out to", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "well I don't know about that". Teresa laughed and said, "oh come on Derek, you were fine and you know it", he said, "were fine, woman what am I now"?, Penelope laughed and said, "mine allllll mine", he kissed the top of her head and said, "exactly baby girl, exactly".

The party continued on for several hours before his friends started slowly heading out, Jerry and Teresa were the last two to go and Penelope hugged Teresa and said, "tonight was fun". Teresa said, "it was and tomorrow nights party will be nothing like tonights, everybodyyyyyy will be here", Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and kissed the side of her neck as Jerry intertwined fingers with Teresa as they climbed onto his motorcycle.

Fran smiled when Derek and Penelope walked back into the house, she said, "why don't you two head on up and we will finish with the clean up"?, Penelope said, "I can help you with that". Fran hugged her and said, "honey you look worn out, you need your rest now scoot", Derek laughed and said, "it isn't gonna do you any good to argue with momma, she's stubborn".

Penelope hugged Fran and the girls again and thanked them for a wonderful day before heading upstairs with her hotstuff, once they got to the top of the stairs he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips sweetly. When they pulled apart he said, "why don't you come and stay with me in my room baby girl"?, she said, "are you sure your mom won't mind"?, he laughed and said, "honey we're engaged and my momma loves you so no I'm sure that she won't mind".

He took her by the hand and let her down to the end of the hall and into his room, she said, "wowwwww, so this is your room"?, he laughed and said, "yep this is it, what do you think about it"?, she walked around and looked at the pictures and trophies and said, "you look a lot like your dad my love".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "my dad would have loved you", she smiled and said, "do you really think so"?, he nodded his head and said, "I know so baby, I know so". She started toward the door and he said, "where are you going"?, she said, "I was going to go get something to sleep in handsome".

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, the kiss started off slow and then quickly became hot with passion and soon clothes were flying all over the room. Derek laid her down on his bed and looked down at her and said, "baby you don't have to do this", she caressed the side of his face and said, "make love to me Derek".

He leaned down and took her lips again in a gentle kiss and then said, "are you sure that you're ready for this"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm sure Derek, please make love to me". He kissed his way from her lips down to her beautiful creamy skinned neck and whispered into her ear, "your wish is my command baby girl".

Seconds later she moaned against his lips as he thrusted himself inside her


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter contains sexual content

Wanting-Ch 23

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around Dereks waist and moaned against his mouth as he started a slow and teasing pace, she raked her nails up and down his back as he whispered, "I love you" into her ear. Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck, he then wasted no time in licking, biting and gently sucking.

She arched her back and moaned his name as she felt his pace quicken, Derek wanted to take his time and love her the way she deserved to be loved and judging from her reactions he was doing his job right. He kissed his way back up to her lips and she smiled against his lips as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart, she looked up at him and said, "please don't tease", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "never goddess, never". He crashed his lips to hers as he started pounding in and out of her and the room was filled with their pants as each thrust was bringing them closer and closer to release.

Amy looked down at the file in front of her and she shook her head wondering if Penelope did lie about everything, she was sure acting like the perfect victim but was it all a facade". She had looked into Penelopes past relationships and through her financials and she was shocked when she saw 2 different accounts, one savings with her name on it and a joint account with Sams name added to it several months ago.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number and after several rings she heard, "Amy it's really late", she smiled and said, "I know and I'm sorry to bother you but I need you to do a trace for me". The woman rubbed her eyes and said, "alright give me the name or names on the account", Amy took a deep breath and said, 'Penelope Garcia, I need to know everything you can find out about her and I need it as soon as possible".

The voice on the other end yawned and said, "alright but you are sooooo gonna owe me", Amy laughed and said, "count on it Anna, count on it", the woman laughed and said, "I'll get back to you as soon as possible". Amy said, "thank you, we have preliminary in a day or so and I need the proof by then if possible", a few seconds later the call ended and she got up from her home office and headed to bed.

Sam laid in his cell smiling up at the ceiling as memories of his "wedding night" filled his mind, he could see an unconscious Penelope laying naked before him and the feeling of accomplishment as he took her knowing there was nothing she could do made him laugh. He put his hands under his head and said, "you will pay for cheating on me Penelope, I always thought there was something more than friendship between you and your hotstuff and it seems I was always right".

Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "you feel so good baby girl, so damn good", she kissed his lips gently and said, "so do you hotstuff, being in your arms feels like heaven". He couldn't control himself anymore as the urge to take her consumed him and his pace quickened to a fevered pace as he pounded in and out of her until a few passionate minutes later wave after wave of pleasure rolled over the couple.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and said, "that was amazing", she smiled up at him and said, "it was handsome, it was amazing", he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. She sighed happily as she laid her head on his chest, he said, "what's on that beautiful mind of yours"?, she said, "everything handsome".

He laughed and said, "everything"?, she said, "you, me, the baby, the annulement, the trial, our wedding", he said, "slow down baby and just enjoy us right here, right now". She looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently, she said, "I still can't believe everything that has happened over the past couple of days".

He kissed the end of her nose and said, "just concentrate on that in a little while you will be away from Sam and then we can get married and raise this little one", as he rubbed her stomach. She put her hand on his and said, "that is the only thing keeping me going right now", he smiled at her and said, "I love you baby girl".

She kissed his lips and said, "happy birthday my love", he rolled her over onto her back and crashed his lips against hers and said, "thank you baby and what a happy birthday it is". She laughed and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I have a few ideas", she wrapped her arms around him and said, "you do huh"?, he smiled and said, "that I do sweetness, that I do" and a few seconds later the room was filled with their moans and groans of passion as they started making love again.


	24. Chapter 24

Wanting-Ch 24

Derek woke up the next morning to an empty bed, he raised up and started to get out of bed when the door opened and Penelope stepped inside with a tray filled with food for the two of them. He smiled and said, "I was wondering what happened to you", she put the tray down and kissed his lips ever so gently and said, "I was hoping to surprise you with breakfast".

He leaned back against the headboard of the bed and said, "I was afraid that you regretted lastnight and this morning", she shook her head and said,  
>"I don't doubt a minute of time we've spent together, not a minute". She sat down in front of him and put the tray across his lap and said, "I hope you're hungry this morning".<p>

He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I'm starving", she laughed and said, "I think I've created a monster", he smiled as he picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite. She took a sip of juice and said, "lastnight was amazing, you were so gentle with me", he caressed her cheek and said, "lastnight was special for me to sweetness and I wanted to take my time and love you the way my girl deserves to be loved".

She smiled as she took a bite of strawberry and said, "a girl could get use to that kind of treatment", he leaned in and said, "good", he then put his finger in the whipped cream and smeared it all over her lips. He then leaned in and kissed her lips and when they pulled apart he nipped at her lips until they were clean and said, "now that's the way to have strawberries".

She laughed and said, "so what are the plans for today"?, he said, "just gonna hang around with my baby and family for the day and then tonight is the big party". She said, "when do we head back to Virginia"?, he sighed and said, "Sunday morning", she took a bite of sausage and said, "I can't help but wonder when I will have to come back for court".

He put his hand on hers and said, "don't worry baby girl, we will all be here for you when you do", she smiled and said, "I don't know what I would do without you". He kissed her lips and said, "I'm not going anywhere, none of us are, we love you and we will be here to help you through this, through all of this".

While they were enjoying their delicious breakfast they talked about a little of everything especially the wedding and the baby, he looked up at her and gave her that famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "when we get back home I want you to move in with me". She laughed and said, "really"?, he looked at her and said, "yes really, you're going to be my wife and I want you and our baby with me all the time".

She grinned and said, "I kinda love you Derek Morgan", he laughed and said, "I kinda love you to Penelope Garcia", she sighed happily as they finished their meal. After breakfast they got dressed and headed downstairs where they saw the smiling face of Desiree and she said, "I was wondering what time you lovebirds were going to come downstairs".

Penelope said, "we were tired this morning so we decided to sleep in", she grinned as she took a sip of her juice, Derek said, "where's momma this morning"?, she said, "she went into town, something about some last minute things she needed so Sarah went with her". Derek said, "I need another cup of coffee, I'll be right back".

Desiree and Penelope watched as he headed into the kitchen, Deisree said, "it's good to see the two of you so happy", she said, "your brother is one amazing man". She put her hand on Penelopes and said, "and you are one amazing woman", Penelope smiled and said, "I want to thank you for everything you have done for me Desi".

She smiled and said, "hey you're my sister now to and family always helps family", she grinned and said, "that they do Desi, that they do", they looked up and saw Derek walking into the room. He took a sip of his coffee and said, "and what are you two lovely ladies talking about"?, Desiree said, "well birthday boy we are talking about your amazing fiancee".

The three of them were laughing and talking when Fran, Sarah and the team walked through the door, Henry and Jack ran over to Derek and jumped up in his lap and hugged him and started squealing, "HAPPY BIRFDAY". He grinned and said, "thank you", Henry laid his head down on one side of Dereks chest and Jack on the other.

Henry looked up at Derek and said, "tan we pway"?, he said, "sure, what do you want to play"?, he said, "me no no uncle Dewek", Fran laughed and said, "why don't you take them to the park it's right up the street, I'm sure they would have a blast". He looked at them and said, "would you like to go to the park and play"?, they both started nodding their heads and clapping their hands and saying, "pweaseeeeeee".

Fran said, "I have a few things I need to do but you all go and have some fun", Derek looked down and smiled when he saw Jack take on hand and Henry the other and they led him out of the house. JJ and Emily walked beside Penelope and Emily said, "alright PG dish it, you are practically glowing this morning".

She smiled and said, "a lady never kisses and tells", JJ leaned in and said, "I knew it, you got lucky lastnight didn't you"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "and again this morning 3 times". Emily laughed and said, "I didn't know Morgan had it in him", she grinned and said, "ohhhhhhh he does Em,  
>he soooooooooo does" and the girls laughed as they followed the men up the street toward the park.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Wanting-Ch 25

Teresa worked in the building that housed Amy's office and as a matter of fact she was walking by her door heading to the stairs when she heard Amy and a man talking. She started to head on down the hall when the man mentioned Penelope she then stopped in her tracks, she stepped around the corner and stood there listening to the man talk about the things that they were watching on the video.

Amy said, "oh my god what kind of woman does this"?, Logan grinned at Amy and said, "we've been doing this for a long time and so far it has been working for us, well until now and she claims rape". Teresa covered her mouth as she listened to the lies coming out of the mans mouth, she stood there listening to the conversation for several minutes and the last thing she heard was Amy say that it wouldn't be any trouble to prove her part of the plan and not a victim".

She heard Amy thank Logan for everything and reminded him that he would be called to testify in the trial", he shook her hands and said, "I'll be there Amy, just let me know when". Teresa watched as the man walked out of Amys office and headed toward the elevator with a huge smile on his face, when she made sure the doors were closed she headed straight for the stairs.

She was walking toward her car and the closer she got the faster she would walk, she had to get Jerry and get to Frans she had to let Derek and Penelope know what was going on and what this Logan was saying". She got in her car and put her seatbelt on and started the car, she put it in drive and raced out of the parking garage.

Derek and Penelope were sitting hand in hand on Frans couch as they all looked at baby pictures, Penelope said, "awwww look how adorable", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "have I told you how much I love you"?, she winked at him and said, "everyday it's implied". He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.

Fran looked up when she heard a knock at the door, she said, "come on in Terry", they stepped inside and he said, "sorry that we are so early but we need to talk to you". Derek said, "what's wrong"?, Hotch said, "are you alright"?, Teresa said, "yeah I'm fine but I need to tell you something that I heard at work today".

Penelope said, "tell me what"?, Teresa sat down on the couch beside them and filled them in on everything that Amy and Logan had discussed, Derek said,  
>"that son of a bitch". Penelope looked at Hotch and said, "oh my god Hotch, they are gonna make it look like I was a part of everything", Hotch said,<br>"well they have to disclose all of the evidence to the prosecution and then we can see what they have".

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "nobody is gonna believe that baby girl", Hotch said, "don't worry we will prove that whatever evidence they have is faked". Teresa said, "they were watching a video and she said that it would be easy to prove you were part of the plan and not a victim", Derek stood up and said, "when I get my hands on those liars they are dead".

Penelope squeezed his hand and said, "why don't we forget about this for tonight and celebrate this wonderful mans birthday", he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers and said, "you are a goddess woman". She winked at him and said, "ahhhh sug you're only saying that because it's true", everybody laughed.

Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "since my baby girl asked me to I'm going to put this on the back burner just for tonight and come first thing in the morning we are gonna jump on this alright"?, everybody nodded their heads in agreement. Teresa said, "you look so beautiful tonight Penelope".

She grinned and said, "why thank you and you look amazing in that blue dress yourself", Jerry wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "she's right baby, you are looking fineeeeee in that dress". Jerry looked at Derek and said, "you have yourself quite a woman there man", he kissed Penelope on the temple and said, "that I do man, that I do".


	26. Chapter 26

Wanting-Ch 26

The rest of the party went great as everybody worked hard to get their minds off of their problems for the night and after everybody had gone and the mess was cleaned up Derek and Penelope headed upstairs. Penelope was exhausted, everything she had been through over the past few months especially the last few days had finally taken it's toll on her.

As Derek wrapped his arms around her she sighed happily and said, "happy birthday handsome", he kissed the top of her head and said, "it is a happy one as long as I'm with you". She laid her head back down and a few minutes later Derek couldn't help but smile when he heard a light snoring coming from her.

The next 36 hours flew by and now it was time for everybody to head back to Virginia, Derek kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "thanks for everything momma". She hugged her son and said, "you're welcome baby boy", she looked over Dereks shoulder and said, "take care of my future daughter in law and momma of my grandbabies".

Derek laughed and said, "that's the plan momma, that's the plan", he hugged his sisters and said, "we'll be back soon, we will have to testify in the trial". Fran said, "have you got the chance to find out if the prosecution has got a copy of the videos yet"?, he shook his head and said, "they still haven't turned over all the evidence yet but they are suppose to do it before Wednesday".

Fran said, "Wednesday why are they allowed to wait that long"?, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "it's just anything to make us suffer I guess",  
>he then watched as Penelope hugged his mom and sisters. Fran wiped away the tears from Penelopes eyes and said, "everything will be alright honey and if you need to talk, you can call me anytime day or night".<p>

Sarah smiled and said, "don't forget that you have 2 more sisters now", she smiled and said, "I don't know what I did to deserve such great people",  
>Desiree smiled and said, "you're just you Penelope and that's enough for us". Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "momma when we find out for sure what's going on and when we will be coming back I'll let you know", she nodded her head and said, "have a safe trip and I love you, I love you both"<p>

Penelope waved one final time and Derek said, "we love you guys to momma", before they got into the car, Fran hugged her daughters and said, "my heart really goes out to Penelope". Sarah sighed and said, "mine to momma", Desiree looked at her mom and said, "what do you think is gonna happen now"?,  
>Fran said, "I think that Derek and the team are going to work hard to prove that Sam and Logan are lying and when they prove it Derek is gonna kick Sams ass", the girls laughed as they all headed back inside the house.<p>

It didn't take long and soon they were joining the rest of the team on the jet, JJ walked over and hugged Penelope and said, "how are you doing"?,  
>she sat down and said, "doing ok I guess, I'm just worried about these video tapes they have". Reid smiled at her and said, "don't worry Garcia we will stop at nothing to make sure that Sam, Logan and Savannah pay for what they did to you".<p>

Derek walked over and joined Penelope on the couch and kissed the top of her head and said, "are you ready to head home sweetness"?, she said, "yeah I need to get my stuff packed up so that we can move it over to your place". He kissed her lips gently and said, "it's already been taken care of my beautiful wife to be".

She grinned and said, "but how did you get it done so fast"?, he laughed and said, "I have my ways", she playfully slapped his shoulder and he said, "I had a few of my friends move your things, I hope that was alright"?, she kissed his lips and said, "of course it's alright, thank you so much for everything you've done for me".

She then looked around the jet and said, "I want to thank you all for everything you've done and will do for me", JJ grinned and said, "that's what famalies are for Garcie". JJ put her hand on Penelopes stomach and said, "and this is my little neice or nephew in here and we are going to do whatever it takes to keep you both safe and happy".

Henry and Jack were exhausted and were now both peacefully sleeping, Derek smiled and said, "just thank sweetness, soon we will have our own little one running around". She sighed and said, "I know and I can hardly wait", he kissed the top of her head and said, "neither can I baby girl, neither can I" and as she laid her head down on his chest Derek looked out the window as the jet lifted off the runway.


	27. Chapter 27

Wanting-Ch 27

The next several days passed by as everybody got settled back into their routines at work and as Penelope sat at her desk working on a search for B team she looked up when there was a knock on her door. She took a deep breath and said, "come in mere mortal" Derek laughed as he opened the door and said, "ohhhhhh so now I'm a mere mortal huh"?, she grinned and said, "you my love never".

He walked over and kissed the top of her head and said, "how are you and the little one doing"?, she looked up at him and said, "good, a little nervous this morning but we're good" He sat down beside her and said, "why are you nervous"?, she sighed as she looked at her watch and said, "Sams hearing is getting ready to start".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "baby just as soon as it's over the prosecutor will call us and let us know what's going on", she nodded her head and said, "I know handsome but I can't help but wonder what's going to happen". He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said,  
>"well the sooner we get your marriage annuled the sooner I can make you Mrs. Derek Morgan".<p>

Penelope smiled and said, "and I can hardly wait for that", he leaned over and kissed her on the lips and said, "I better get back to my paperwork but just know that I love you and I'm only a heartbeat away". She winked at him and said, "thank you handsome", he grinned and said, "anytime baby girl anytime".

Meanwhile in Chicago Sam is led into the courtroom and smiles when he sees Logan sitting in the room, he leans in and whispers something to his attorney as the judge says, "we are here today to see how your client pleas and to set a court date"?, she nods her head and says, "yes your honor". He looks at Sam and says, "how do you plead"?, he took a deep breath and said, "not guilty your honor".

He looked at the clerk and then at Sam and said, "so noted, now about bail I know that you wanted your client out but he is a flight risk and with the severity of his crimes I am denying bail and he will remain in jail until his trial". She nodded her head and said, "yes sir", the judge said, "well my calender is full for the next several months but I see an opening in September".

Sam leans over and says, "September, damn that's over 4 1/2 months away", she said, "he is the best judge for this case, so it's best if we bide our time and wait". He took a deep breath and said, "alright, I guess you know best", she then looked at the judge and said, "September is fine with the defense sir".

He looked down at his calender and said, "alright then this trial will start on September the 12th", she nodded her head and said, "alright sir", he then banged his gavel and the baitliff said, "all rise". Everybody stood up and after the judge was out of the room Sam looked over his shoulder and nodded his head at Logan".

After Sam was led out of the room Logan stood up and walked over to Amy and said, "isn't that a little long to wait"?, she shook her head and said, "it's like I told Sam he is the best judge for this case and it's best if we wait for him". Logan said, "well that will also give us more time to get a better case together against Penelope, right"?, she grinned and said, "yes it will".

Meanwhile in another courtroom Savannah looks up to see the judge sitting down in his seat, he looks down at her case file and says, "I see she is here for aiding in the kidnapping and rape of an FBI technical analyst is that right"?, Savannahs attorney said, "allegedly your honor", he looked at Savannah and said, "how do you plead"?, she said, "not guilty your honor".

He said, "alright then, so noted, he looked at his calender and said, "my calender is open and we can start the case next week if that is alright with the defense"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes sir it is but we would like to discuss bail". He looked at her and said, "ohhhhh no mam there will be no bail, she will be held until her trial".

With that he said, "I'll see you next week", she nodded her head and said, "yes your honor" and after the judge walked out of the room Savannah looked at her attorney and said, "what now"?, she said, "well now everything depends on your testimony". She took a deep breath as the officers took her by the arms and led her from the courtroom.

Penelope looked up when there was a knock on her door, she said, "come in", Derek and Hotch walked into her lair and she said, "this can't be good,  
>what happened now"?, Hotch said, "everything is fine Penelope I just heard from the prosecutor and Sams case is due to start September the 12th", she rubbed her temples and said, "why is it talking so long"?, Hotch said, "the judges calender is full and that is his first available date".<p>

She said, "well hopefully I will be free of him by then and I will be free to marry Derek or already be married to Derek", Hotch said, "things are progressing very well on that front as well and I should be able to find out something next week or the week after". She sighed happily and said, "what am I going to do when he finds out that I'm pregnant"?, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "we will worry about that later baby girl, right now we need to focus on getting your marriage annuled and getting our wedding planned".

She kissed his lips gently and said, "that we do my love, that we do"


	28. Chapter 28

Wanting-Ch 28

The next few days flew by and now Savannah was nervously waiting in the courtroom for her trial to start, she looked over her shoulder and took a deep breath when she saw Fran and the girls sitting there. Her lawyer leaned over and whispered something into her ear and she nodded her head and said,  
>"I'm sure".<p>

The judge walked into the room and the baitliff said, "all rise", they stood up and watched as the judge walked into the room and the baitliff said, "Judge Chandra Dillion presiding". When the judge sat down she said, "you may be seated", the judge looked around the room and said, "I read here that you don't want a jury trial but that you want a ruling from me is that correct"?, Savannah stood up and said, "yes mam"

After sitting down Chandra said, "I have been looking at your charges for several days and I must say that what I read sickens me", she looked down at the file and then up at Savannah and said, "I can't believe that you assisted in the kidnapping and rape of Ms. Garcia", Savannah said, "I didn't know that he was going to do that mam, I swear".

The judge said, "what did you think was going to happen when she was dragged from the house"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "the only thing I knew was that they were getting married, I did". The judge hit the desk with her gavel and said, "that's enough, you are going to listen to me now and you better listen good".

Savannah swallowed hard as the judge said, "what you did was dispicable, you aided in the kidnapping and rape of Ms. Garcia and for what, out of nothing but jealousy". Savannah started to open her mouth and the judge said, "if you open your mouth I will add contempt of court to your charges", she took a deep breath as the judge leaned back in her seat.

She raised Savannahs file and said, "I read here that you said that Sam loved Penelope, is that correct"?, she nodded her head yes, the judge laughed and said, "what kind of love is that, he kidnapped her and forced her into marriage". Savannahs attorney stood up and said, "objection your honor that case hasn't went to trial yet".

The judge said, "over ruled, sit down", she sat down and the judge said, "I can only imagine what she went through, she was forced to marry this man and she was drugged and raped". Savannah reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek and Chandra said, "wellllllll you do have a heart Savannah".

She leaned forward and said, "it's to late", she said, "I am ready to render my verdict", Savannahs lawyer said, "mam I think", Chandra held up her hand and said, "did you not hear me, if you or your client interrupt me before I'm finished I will find you in contempt of court". The attorney sat back down and swallowed hard as she prepared to hear the verdict.

Chandra said, "I find you guilty on all charges and I find that you will serve 15 years for assisting in the kidnapping and another 15 years for aiding in the rape of Ms. Garcia". She said, "and you will serve every minute of it before you are even elibible to get out", she leaned forward and said,  
>"now do you understand me"?, Savannah nodded her head yes as she wiped away the tears.<p>

She looked around the room and said, "get her out of my sight, I can't stand to look at her", the officers made their way over to Savannah and led her out of the courtroom. The judge looked around the room as the baitliff said, "all rise", everybody stood up and watched as the judge headed out of the room.

Fran grinned as she walked out into the hall, she pulled out her cell and dialed Dereks number and after a few rings she said, "it's over baby boy it's over".


	29. Chapter 29

Wanting-Ch 29

Derek put his cell on speaker as everybody gathered around and he said, "what happened momma"?, she said, "she sentenced Savannah to 15 years for kidnapping and another 15 for aiding in the rape". Derek smiled and said, "that's great", Fran said, "that isn't all honey", Penelope said, "what else happened Fran"?, she said, "the judge told her that she would serve every minute of it before she was even eligible to get out".

Hotch said, "one down and two to go", Fran said, "hang in there honey and we're here if you need us", Penelope said, "thanks Fran, thanks, well thanks for everything". Fran said, "you're our family now Penelope and family helps family, always", as the call ended Penelope couldn't help but smile as she heard Sarah and Desiree saying, "we love you Penelope".

After the call ended Derek leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you to", she winked at him and said, "I love you to", JJ laughed and said, "so how is everything progressing with the pregnancy"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "other than the nausea it's going great so far"

Emily said, "don't worry soon that will pass and then the cravings will start", Penelope said, "ohhh they've already started, I crave the craziest things". JJ said, "food isn't the only thing you will crave", she blushed and said, "I've heard that but is it really true"?, Reid and Hotch smiled and in unison said, "YES".

Derek said, "do I even want to know what you are talking about"?, Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "some pregnant women start craving sex constantly". He looked at Penelope and smiled and said, "anytime and anyplace baby girl", she winked at him and said, "I will hold you to that my love".

He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I certainly hope so beautiful", Hotchs cell rang and he pulled it off his belt and said, "it's Erin I have to take this" before walking across the room. A few minutes later he sighed as Emily said, "is it a case"?, he shook his head and said, "it was about Penelopes case".

Derek said, "what about her case"?, Hotch said, "she said that the videos will be sent to Penelopes computer and that we needed to watch them as soon as possible". Penelope said, "I I I don't want to see them", Derek said, "baby girl we have to watch them so that we can find a way to prove that they are fakes", she nodded her head as she sat down in front of her computers.

Penelope pulled up the footage and took a deep breath as she started playing the first video that was marked "honeymoon", the team gathered around her as the video started. Derek watched as Penelope collapsed on the bed and he watched helplessly as Sam undressed her, Sam looked up at the camera and smiled and said, "this is gonna be more fun than I thought".

Tears streamed down Penelopes face as she watched Sam rape her, she felt so violated and so dirty as she watched him rape her repeatedly, after a few minutes she took all she could take and she got up and ran out of the room with Derek right behind her. Hotch said, "alright we need to load the next video".

Reid pulled up the next video and the team watched as a woman that looked like Penelope was having sex with Sam and Logan at the same time, JJ said, "Penelope is gonna be heartbroken if she has to watch this". Dave said, "well then let's find something so she won't have to", the team nodded their heads in agreement as the second video started.

Penelope ran out onto the roof and over to the side of the building, it was only a few seconds later that she felt two strong arms wrap snuggly around her. Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm so sorry baby girl, so sorry that you had to watch that", she turned around and said, "it was so much better when I didn't know what happened but watching it but watching it".

Derek said, "I know baby, I know", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "everything is gonna be alright baby girl, I promise, we will prove that they are lying, we will get your marriage annuled and then you will become Mrs. Derek Morgan and then in a few months we will welcome this little bundle into the world", she nodded her head yes as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Reid was scanning each frame and when he paused it Hotch said, "what is it Spencer"?, he looked up at them and grinned and said, "this isn't Garcia and I can prove it".


	30. Chapter 30

Wanting-Ch 30

Anna sat behind her desk watching the videos and something just seemed wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it and she wondered if there was more to the videos. She bit down on her bottom lip as she picked up her phone, she dialed a number and after a few rings she heard, "hello Anna what can I do for you today"?, she said, "I have some videos that I want you to check out".

The man said, "okay sure but what am I looking for"?, Anna said, "I have a feeling that these videos aren't authentic and I need somebody that I can trust to check them out". The man smiled and said, "I'll do the best I can for you", Anna laughed and said, "you always do Seth, you always do, I'll send the videos to you by messenger".

Seth said, "when do you need the results"?, she said, "well he has a few months before his trial starts but I would like the information as soon as you can get it for me". Seth said, "alright Anna I'll start on them as soon as I get them", Anna sighed and said, "thanks again Seth", he laughed and said, "anything for you Anna"

Hotch said, "how can you prove this isn't Penelope"?, he said, "do you remember when Penelope got shot"?, he nodded his head and said, "of course I remember that". Reid smiled as he pointed to the flawless chest and stomach of the woman in front of them and said, "it's simple Hotch, this woman whoever she is doesn't have any scars".

They looked up to see Penelope and Derek walking up the hall toward them, when they stepped inside Reid said, "Penelope this is going to sound crazy but I need you to lift your shirt up". She said, "what, why"?, he said, "I need to see the scars from where you were shot", she nodded her head as she opened her shirt to reveal her scars.

She looked at Reid and said, "now can you tell me why I just did that"?, he grinned and said, "I sure can, I need you and Morgan to look at the stomach and chest of the woman on the screen" They both looked and Derek grinned and said, "she doesn't have any scars", he looked at Reid and said, "Pretty Boy you are amazing".

Penelope walked over and kissed him on the cheek and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you", he hugged her and said, "you are very welcome, now we need to watch the rest of the videos and see if we can figure out who this woman is". Penelope pointed to the screen and said, "wait a minute, isn't that a tattoo"?, they all looked and Derek said, "it looks like one but what is that"?, Penelope said, "it might take me some time but maybe I can blow that up and see what it is but that could take some time".

Hotch looked at her and said, "the sooner we can find out who she is the better", she nodded her head as she sat down behind her computers and sighed as she let her fingers fly across the keyboard. Hotch looked at the rest of the team and said, "the rest of us need to watch the rest of those videos to see if we can come up with something else", they nodded their heads as they headed out of the office to head to the round table room.

The next couple of hours flew by with the team checking every inch of frame on the videos while Penelope was searching frantically for the woman in the footage. She couldn't believe the lengths Sam and Logan were going to make sure that everybody think that she was part of the plan, she jumped when she felt two hands on her shoulders.

Derek said, "I'm so sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you", she took a deep breath and said, "it's okay handsome I'm just a little", he kissed her lips gently and said, "have you had any luck"?, she opened her mouth to tell him no when her computer started beeping letting her know that one of her searches was complete.

She bit down on her bottom lip as Derek said, "did you find anything"?, she said, "well there were several women that had the same tattoo but this woma", a picture of a woman that looked scarily like Penelope. Derek said, "oh my god sweetness she could be your twin", she said, "that she could my love, that she could".

Hotch walked into the room and said, "any luck Garcia"?, he looked down at the screen and said, "she looks eerily like you", Penelope said, "her name is Molly Miller and we are the same age and her address was just sent to your phones". Derek said, "don't worry baby girl we will clear your name, I promise".

Hotch said, "Morgan I want you and Reid to head to the address while the rest of us keep looking through the footage", Derek nodded his head as Hotch headed out of the room. He kised Penelope on the lips and said, "I love you beautiful", she grinned and said, "I love you to handsome, please be careful".

He winked at her and said, "always am", she sighed as she watched her hotstuff head out of her office, she looked down at the screen and said, "well well Molly let's just see what we can find out about you shall we"? and her fingers then started flying across her keyboard hoping to find out when and why Molly started helping Sam in trying to ruin her life.


	31. Chapter 31

Wanting-Ch 31

Hotch looked over at Derek as they headed toward Mollys address and said, "how's she holding up"?, Derek said, "she's a strong woman Hotch but I have never seen her this, this broken". Hotch said, "we just need to let her know that she's not alone", he nodded his head and said, "any news on that annulement yet"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "it should be coming through anytime now".

Derek smiled and said, "just as soon as it comes through I would like to do something special for her", hotch grinned and said, "any ideas"?, he nodded his head and said, "I was thinking about surprising her iwth a wedding". Hotch said, "that is a great idea, just let us know how we can help with your surprise", he nodded his head in agreement as they pulled up in front of Mollys house.

Derek and Hotch made their way toward the house with their guns drawn and ready, Hotch motioned and he went around one side of the house and Derek went around the other side where they met in the back. Derek said, "I didn't see anybody, what about you"?, he shook his head and said, "no it looks pretty empty, like she left in a hurry".

Hotch opened the door and the two headed inside and sure enough the house was empty, Derek holstered his gun and said, "now what Hotch, she was our last hope of ending this for baby girl". Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "she got away this time but don't worry Morgan we will find her".

Derek pulled his cell off his side and dialed Penelopes number and after a few rings he smiled when he heard, "hello handsome", he said, "hey baby we got some bad news". She looked down at her computer and said, "what did you find"?, he sighed and said, "nothing, her place is completely empty baby girl, everything is gone".

Hotch said, "Garcia can you check survelience cameras and see if you can find any footage of her"?, Penelope swallowed hard and said, "how far back in the footage should I go sir"?, he said, "at least a few days and work back from there, maybe we'll get lucky". Penelope said, "will do bossman and if I find anything I'll lovingly hit you two back, Garcie out".

Derek looked at Hotch and said, "this is so unfair Hotch, what has she done to deserve this, I'll tell you what, nothing", Hotch said, "we will prove that to Derek and then Sam and Logan will go down just like Savannah did". Derek nodded his head as they headed out of the house and back toward their SUV.

Penelope was working her babies and working them hard, she had to find Molly she just had to, she was still checking the footage when she heard a knock on her door about an hour later. She looked over her shoulder and said, "come in", Derek and JJ pushed the door open and stepped inside, she smiled and said, "I still haven't seen any sign of Molly and I've went back almost a week".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "don't give up baby, keep looking, don't worry you'll find her", she looked up at him and said, "ohhhhh hotstuff surrender is not in my vocabulary". The three friends laughed and he said, "now there's my girl", she winked at him before delving back into the footage.

Sam was escorted into a small visitors room and smiled when he saw his attorney sitting at the table, he waited for the guards to leave before saying to her, "so how's the case going"?, she leaned forward and said, "so far so good but there are a few things we need to talk about". Sam grinned at the beautiful woman and said, "what do we need to talk about"?, Anna said, "well for starters why did you lie to me"?, Sam felt his heart sink and he said, "lie to you, I didn't lie to you".

Anna said, "I have had the videos checked out and they are fake, all of them but the one from the "honeymoon" are fake", he said, "let me tell you something Anna, it is your job to give me the best defense possible and if you don't then I will have your job and your career such as it is will be over".

Anna stood up and said, "don't you threaten me", he reached out with his free hand and grabbed her arm and said, "sit down and shut up and let me tell you how this is going to work". She winced in pain as she sat down, Sam licked his lips and said, "Penelope is going to go down for this and she is going to lose everything, do you hear me"?, Anna nodded her head yes as Sam started filling her in on the rest of his plan.

Penelope was watching the footage anxiously as she took a sip of tea and she almost dropped her cup when she glanced down and saw the frightened face of Molly being dragged into a car by none other than Logan. She stopped the footage when the liscense number popped onto the screen, she ran the number and found out that the same liscense had been issued a ticket earlier that day.

She smiled as she pulled up footage across the street from where the car was and who did she see the one and only Molly Miller, she picked up her phone and dialed a number and when she heard a voice on the other end she excitedly said, "I've found her, I've found her".


	32. Chapter 32

Wanting-Ch 32

A few minutes later Penelope smiled as she was showing her team the footage of Molly being dragged from the house and then a few seconds later the car racing away from the curb. When she pulled the live footage up from across the street at where the car was now sitting Hotch said, "we need to get there and get her before they are able to leave with her again", the team nodded their heads as they headed out of the room.

Penelope watched as nothing hapened for a few minutes but then when she saw a car pull up she dialed Dereks number, when his cell started ringing he looked down and saw "baby girl" flashing on his ID. He put the phone on speaker and said, "what's going on sweetness"?, she said, "nothing until about a minute ago".

Hotch said, "what do you see"?, she said, "a black sedan just pulled up in front of the house and a man, noooooooo that's, oh my god that's Logan and he is walking up to the door". Derek said, "we are still a few minutes away baby girl what's going on now"?, Penelope watched as Molly walked out of the house carrying a suitcase and said, 'Molly is leaving and this time she is bringing a suitcase with her.

Hotch said, "if we lose her this time that's it", Derek said, "watch her as long as you can baby girl", Penelope said, "ohhhhh don't worry about thzt hotstuff mommas eyes are glued to that car". After the call ended Penelope watched from her chair as Logan and Molly made their way toward the cutoff to the freeway.

She called Dereks cell and when he saw it was her he put it on speaker and said, "tell me something good baby", she said, "I wish I could handsome,  
>they are about 2 miles away from the freeway, they just hit the cutoff". Hotch said, "we should be there in a couple of minutes, Reid, Emily and Dave are coming at them from the other side so we should get to them before they get to the freeway".<p>

Penelope kept them on speaker and filled them in when Logan made a turn off the road and headed toward a side road, Derek said, "what the hell is up there"?, Penelope let her fingers fly across the keyboard and said, "nothing but a few abandoned buildings hotstuff". Hotch said, "Garcia can you check and see if there is a helicopter there"?, she said, "ohhhh they are sneaky sir" as she let her fingers do the work and said, "yes sir there is one there".

Penelope said, "they are out of my range Hotch, I can't see them anymore", he said, "that's alright Garcia we will be turning up the side road in less than a minute". She said, "be safe my crime fighters", Derek said, "we will baby girl, love you", she said, "awwwwww sug I love you to", after the call ended she waited patiently for her team or her hotstuff to call her back.

When Hotch and Derek got to the top of the hill they saw Logan putting Molly onto the helicopter and Derek said, "if she gets away man", Hotch stops the car and says, "don't worry she won't". They both get out of the SUV with their guns drawn and he says, "FBI freeze", Logan laughs and says, "you are to late agent Hotchner, she's out of here"

Derek and Hotch watch helplessly as the helicopter carrying Molly lifts off and disappers into the clouds, Logan then raises his hands and says, "I've done nothing wrong, nothing wrong at all". Derek walks over and says, "you have the right to remain silent", as Derek continued reading his rights to him Logan laughed and rolled his eyes and said, "there went Penelopes case, wave bye bye".

By the time the rest of the team made it to the top of the hill Derek was putting Logan into the back of the car, Dave said, "how did it go"?, Hotch said, "we were to late to stop Molly, she's gone". Reid said, "what do we do now"?, Hotch said, "I got the number off the helicopter, we need to get back to the BAU and let Penelope do her thing".

Hotch looked down at his cell when it started beeping, he looked up at everybody and smiled and Emily said, "what's that smile for my love"?, he looked at Derek and said, "that was the lawyer I got to represent Penelope for her annulement". Derek said, "andddddddd"?, Hotch grinned and said, "well she is Penelope Garcia again, her papers just came through and will be waiting on us in my office".

Derek grinned as he rubbed his hands and said, "well then in that case it's time to put plan surprise wedding into motion", JJ and Emily squealed in delight as they pulled out their cells and started making calls.


	33. Chapter 33

Wanting-Ch 33

Penelope was standing by the elevator when the doors opened and the team stepped off, Derek instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips. When they pulled apart he said, "I love you Ms. Garcia", she laughed and playfully slapped him on the chest and said, "don't tease me handsome, you know that isn't my name right now, unfortunatelyyyyy".

Hotch walked down his steps and over to them and handed her a manilla invelope and said, "it is now, congratulations Penelope your annulement has come through, your single again". She smiled and said, "oh my god really, you mean that nightmare is over"?, Derek put her face in his hands and said, "yep you are a single woman again baby girl, that sham of a marriage with the one that shall remain nameless is overrrr".

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she said, "that is the best news handsome", she rubbed her stomach and said, "did you hear that baby momma is freeeeee". Derek turned around and looked at the team and said, "how about we celebrate this at our place after work"?, everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement and Derek said, "I love you".  
>He kissed her lips one final I'll meet you in your office in a couple of hours, I have a few things to take care of" She nodded her head and watched everybody head off in seperate directions, she smiled as she headed back to her office with her annulement papers, she was a very happy woman to know that her life was starting to get back on track.<p>

A few hours later she was just finishing up on a with B team when there was a knock at the door, she said, "come in", he pushed the door open and said,  
>"wellllll Ms. Garcia are you ready to get out of here and head back to our place"?, she said, "lead the way handsome, lead the way", he wrapped his arm around her as they waited for the elevator doors to open.<p>

She looked around and said, "where is everybody"?, he said, "well Dave left a couple of hours ago and JJ and Reid went home to get Henry and Emily and Hotch headed home to get Jack, we can't have our nephews missing the party can we"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "certainly not my love,  
>certainly not".<p>

They stepped off the elevator hand in hand and both sighed happily as they walked toward their SUV, she looked over at Derek and said, "I am so happy handsome, I am finally free of Sam". He opened her door and kissed her lips gently and said, "that's right sweetness you are free of that bastard now and forever".

She smiled as she sat down in the passengers seat, once Derek got in the SUV he put the key in the ignition and said, "it's beautiful today isn't it handsome". She gigled and said, "yes, yes it is handsome it is very beautiful today, it's almost like the sun is shinning just for us", he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "maybe it is", she laughed as they pulled out of the parking garage.

JJ and Emily were running around in the back yard trying to make sure that everything was perfect because after everything Penelope had been through over the past few months she deserved everything to be perfect. Fran stepped out into the yard and said, "ohhhhhhh girls it looks beautiful", Emily said, "do you think Penelope will like it"?, Fran hugged them both and said, "she is going to love it, everything looks amazing".

Dave walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "you all did a great job, Penelope is gonna be so so surprised with everything". Reid picked up Henry and walked across the yard when he heard Dereks car pulling into the garage, Hotch said, "places everybody the bride and groom are here".

Derek walked around the car to the passengers side and opened her door, she put her hand in his and said, "it looks like everybody is here and ready to celebrate". Derek grinned and said, "I do believe that you're right sweetness", they walked into the kitchen and out into the back yard and Penelope covered her mouth with her hands and with tears streaming down her cheeks Derek said, "Penelope Garcia will you marry me", he looked around the yard and said, "right here, today"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes, ohhhh yes Derek".

He kissed her lips and when they pulled apart JJ and Emily took her by the hands and said, "come on Garcie we have to get you ready", she winked at Derek and said, "I love you Derek". He blew her a kiss and said, "I love you to baby girl", Hotch walked over and put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "are you worried"?, he took a deep breath, smiled and said, "only if she doesn't come back down.

The men laughed as they walked across the yard to wait on the ladies to come back with the blushing bride


	34. Chapter 34

Wanting-Ch 34

Penelope walked into the bedroom and saw a beautiful white sundress laying across the bed, she walks over and picks it up and says, "ohhhh girlies it's beautiful, how will I ever thank you for everything you've all done". Fran hugged her and said, "just be happy", she grinned and said, "that will be easy considering I'm marrying the best thing that has ever happened to me".

Derek was standing and talking to Reid when he remembered that he hadn't gotten the marriage liscense, he looked at Hotch and said, "I forgot", Hotch reached into his pocket and pulled out the liscense and said, "the marriage liscense". He said, "you are a life saver man", Hotch said, "I thought it was the least I could do to help, I pulled a few strings with Tonya at the courthouse".

Reid laughed and said, "well how do you feel Morgan"?, he said, "like the luckiest man alive Spencer, like the luckiest man alive", Dave said, "until you can take your real honeymoon me and Fran have a little surprise for you". Derek smiled and said, "you didn't have to do that", he grinned and said, "we know that we didn't have to but we want you to have a weekend at least for your honeymoon and when Sams trial is over you two can enjoy your real honeymoon".

Derek hugged Dave and said, "thanks man", Dave said, "just take care of kitten and show her a good weekend", Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhh you don't have to worry about that". Reid plugged his ears and said, "TMI TMI", Hotch grinned and said, "I agree with Spencer on this one, just have fun and enjoy your time off", Derek nodded his head and said, "no problem Hotch.

Derek looked over his shoulder and saw his mom talking to the minister and he looked at Dave and said, "with this quick wedding we forgot to get someone to talk baby girl down the aisle". Dave smiled at him and said, "no problem I'd be glad to do it", Derek said, "thanks Dave, I know that Penelope will love having you walk her down the aisle".

He looked at his watch and said, "well if you will excuse me I'm going to go and see if the bride is ready", Derek watched as Dave headed back inside the house. Meanwhile upstairs Penelope was just getting the finishing touches done when there was a knock at the door, Sarah smiled as she walked over to the door.

She opened the door and said, "come on in Dave", he stepped inside and Penelope said, "is something wrong"?, he shook his head and said, "no kitten nothing's wrong". She took a deep breath and he said, "I would be honored if you would allow me to walk you up the aisle to your groom", she said, "are you trying to make me cry"?, he grinned and said, "no sweetie no".

She hugged Dave and said, "thank you for offering to walk me up to my hotstuff, I would be honored if you would do that for me", he put his hand on hers and said, "are you about ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "we're ready up here, what about down there, is my handsome husband to be ready to start"?, Dave laughed and said, "ohhhhhh he is definitely ready to marry you".

Fran smiled and said, "well ladies I think it's time for us to make our way toward our seats", she walked over and kissed Penlope on the cheek and said,you look so beautiful Penelope". She smiled at Fran and said, "thank you, thank you for everything", Fran said, "you're my daughter and I love you, we love you".

Sarah and Desiree smiled as they hugged their sister in law, Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "I've never had sisters before", Desiree said, "well now you have us and JJ and Em". Penelope looked around the room as she rubbed her stomach and said, "I am truly blessed, I have a lot of people that love me, love us", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Fran took a deep breath as she and the girls made their way out the door, JJ and Emily smiled and said, "we'll meet you by the back door", she smiled and said, "okay girlies". When they were gone Dave held out hsi arm and said, "are you ready"?, she took a deep breath and said, "oh yes Dave, I am soooooo ready".

Dave grinned as she looped her hand through his arm, when they made it to the back door he said, "in a few minutes you will be Mrs. Derek Morgan, are you sure that is what you want"?, she looked up and saw Derek standing in the archway in the yard and said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life Dave".

He kissed her cheek and said, "alright kitten, let's get you married", she sighed happily as they stepped out into the back yard and started their walk up to Derek.


	35. Chapter 35

Wanting-Ch 35

When Derek saw his baby girl walking toward him he felt his heart beating faster and faster, she was so beautiful in that white sundress, he couldn't help but smile. Penelope grinned when she saw her future husband mouthing the words, "I love you", she took a deep breath and said, "I love you to hotstuff".

Penelope couldn't believe that after everthing she had been through over the past several months that she was now finally getting the man that she had loved for years. She stopped in front of him and sighed happily as she put her hand in his, Derek gently squeezed her hand and smiled as they both turned to face the minister.

The minister smiled at the happy couple and then looked out at the small crowd and said, "we are gathered here today to join in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Michael Morgan and Penelope Ann Garcia". He said, "marriage isn't an institution that should be intered into lightly", he looked down at a ver nervous groom and grinned.

He looked at the couple and said, "who gives this woman to this man"?, Dave stepped forward and said, "I do sir", he then asked for the wedding bands,  
>and Penelope said, "I don't have a ring for you hotstuff". Fran said, "yes you do honey it's in JJ's hand" and she turned and saw a beautiful golden band and said, "ohhh Fran is amazing".<p>

Fran said, "it belonged to my James and I know that he would want his only son to have it", JJ and Reid then handed the minister the rings and he put them on his opened bible and said, "God please grant this happy couple an amazing life together filled with joy, love, peace and happiness". He then looked at Derek and said, "Derek do you take Penelope to love, honor and cherish, do you promise to keep thee only onto her in good times and in bad,  
>in sickness and in health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live"?, he looked at Penelope and said, "I do".<p>

The minister looked at Penelope and said, "I need you to slid the ring on his finger", she nervously slid the ring on his finger as the minister opened his mouth and said, "Penelope do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband do you promise to keep thee only onto him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live"?, she smiled at Derek and said, "I do".

Fran wiped a tear as she watched Derek bring Penelopes hand up to his lips and gently kiss it, the minister said, "is there anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined in the bonds of holy matrimony, if there is let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the state of Chicago I now pronounce you husband and wife, what God has joined together let no man put asunder".

Derek took a deep breath and smiled as the minister said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride", Derek then put Penelopes face in his hands and leaned in slowly and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". Penelope smiled adn said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", he then leaned the rest of the way in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

They pulled apart when the minister said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan". The small crowd of people stood to their feet and started clapping their hands and whistling, Derek smiled at his new bride as he leaned in for another kiss.

When they pulled apart Fran stepped forward and hugged her son and daughter and said, "congratulations you two", Derek said, "thanks momma", Penelope said, "thank you Fran". She then looked at the family and friends that were gathered and said, "we are having a reception and would like for everyone to please stay and join us".

Derek intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "are you ready to party baby girl"?, she laughed and said, "I am my sexy husban, I am", the happy couple laughed as they headed up the aisle and over toward the waiting celebration.


	36. Chapter 36

Wanting-Ch 36

When Derek and Penelope walked over to the reception area, he pulled her into his arms and led her to the dancefloor, he nodded to his mom and then kissed his beautiful bride on the lips. She said, "I'm so happy Derek", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "me to sweetness, I've never been happier in my life than I am right now".

Penelope grinned when the song When A Man Loves A Woman started playing, she said, "awwww sug that's one of my favorites", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "mine to baby girl, mine to". The happy couple danced across the yard wrapped in each others arms as the other married couples made their way to the dance floor.

Sam was walking around in his cell when the door opened and a huge man walked inside, Sam said, "wh wh who are you"?, the man grinned and said, "I'm a man that believes that you need pay for what you did to that poor woman". Sam held up his hands and said, "I didn't do anything to her, she's my,  
>my wife".<p>

The man laughed and said, "I know allllll about you little man", the next thing Sam knew he felt the mans fist hitting his face and then he started feeling hits to his stomach which drew him double. Sam started screaming for help but none came, nobody came to save him from the beating that he was getting.

A few minutes later the man looked over his shoulder and said, "that is the first installment of your payment you sick freak" and Sam watched blurrily as the man left the cell. Sam pulled himself up off the floor and finally made it to the bed, he then took a deep breath and winced in pain, he licked his lips and moaned as his lips burned and stung.

It took him a few minutes but he finally got up and made his way over to the mirror, his eyes were definitely gonna bruise and his nose and lips were all busted. He pulled some toilet paper off the roll and wet it and started gently wiping the blood off of his face, as he started wiping the blood off his face he couldn't help but wonder how the hell they found out about him and what he had done to Penelope.

Anna smiled as she looked up and the huge man walked into the room, he walked over to the table and said, "I did what you asked", Anna smiled and said, "and how does he look"?, the man laughed and said, "well he probably has a few cracked ribs, a broken nose and lips sooooooo he ain't looking to good and he sure doesn't feel good".

Anna signed some papers and said, "you are free to go", the man grinned at her and said, "that was kinda fun, I haven't got to do that in years", Anna laughed and said, "thanks again Tony". He looked at her and said, "anytime, if there is anything I can't stand it's someone that abuses women and children", before walking out of the room.

Anna rubbed the brusies on her arms and said, "that will teach him to mess with me", she then picked up her briefcase and started making her way toward the door. Derek looked down at his beautiful bride and said, "I love you baby girl", she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss and when they pulled apart she said, "I love you to handsome".

They made their way over to the cake and Derek gently presses his lips against hers as they cut down through the bottom layer of cake, they put a piece in a saucer and everybody wondered which way they were going to play it. A few seconds later everybody laughed as they smashed the cake on each others faces.

Derek then leaned down and licked the icing off her nose and kissed her lips and said, "now that is the way to eat cake", Derek then took a towel and wiped the rest of the cake and icing off her face and then his. Derek carried their cake and drinks over to the table where he sat cuddled up with his new bride as their family and friends enjoyed the rest of the reception.

A couple hours later the bride and groom hug and kiss their family as they make their way toward their car, once inside the car Derek leans in and presses his lips against hers and when they pull apart he says, "you are the light of my life sweet lady", She winked at him and said, "and you are the other part of my heart".

They looked up and waved at their familiy and friends as they pulled away from the curb


	37. Chapter 37

This chapter contains sexual content

Wanting-Ch 37

It didn't take long before the newlyweds pulled up in front of the hotel, he opened her door and smiled as she put her hand in his, he brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "are you ready Mrs. Morgan"?, she said, "I've been ready for this since the day I met you", he grinned as she looked her arm through his and they both sighed happily as they strolled inside.

They walked over to the counter and the clerk smiled and said, "may I help you"?, Derek smiled and said, "yes we have a reservation under the name of\  
>Morgan". She looked down and said, "ahhhhh yes you are in the honeymoon suite and everything that you requested is ready and waiting sir", he grinned at her and said, "thank you".<p>

She looked over at the bellboy and said, "Charlie can you take Mr. and Mrs. Morgan to the honeymoon suite please"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes mam" as he grabbed their bags. The happy couple walked hand in hand over to the elevator and once they were inside he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently.

It didn't take long for the ride up to the honeymoon suite and soon they were watching as Charlie put the keycard in the lock and opened the door and gently pushed it open. Penelope started to walk inside and Derek picked her up and she gasped in surprise and said, "handsome you are gonna hurt yourself doing that".

He kissed her lips and said, "no I'm not baby girl now please relax and enjoy the ride", she leaned down and kissed the side of his neck and said,  
>"I can't wait for the main attraction". He practically growled as he felt himself getting harder and harder by the minute. Charlie carried their bags inside and gave them a brief tour before heading toward the door.<p>

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out some money and handed it to the boy, he smiled and said, "thank you sir and if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to call", he nodded his head and said, "thank you as he closed the door behind Charlie, he then turned around and walked over to Penelope and crashed his lips against hers.

It didn't take long before the newlyweds were naked and rolling around on the bed making out like a couple of horny teenagers, Derek was wasting no time in peppering her neck with soft gentle kisses. Penelope moaned in pleasure as he started gently sucking and biting, she wrapped her hand around his head and said, "make love to me Derek".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you baby girl", she smiled and kissed the side of his neck and said, "I love you to hotstuff", he then lined himself up at her entrance and they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her inch by glorious inch. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name as he started out at a slow pace.

They moved together as one as they consumated their marriage and their love, Derek had loved her for a long time and he was taking his time and loving her the way she deserved to be loved. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back earning moans of pleasure from her sexy husband, Derek kissed his way from her lips to her neck enjoying every minute, every touch, every sensation.

Derek smiled against her mouth as he felt her tightening up around him several minutes later, Penelope felt her orgasm quickly approaching and soon they both exploded in bliss as wave after wave of orgasm cascaded over them both. Derek kissed her lips gently one final time before collapsing on the bed beside her.

Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "that was, that was", she looked up at him and said, "perfect, that was simply perfect". He kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you so much princess, more and more everyday", she laid her head down on his chest and said, "after what happened with Sam I was afraid, I was afraid that".

Derek said, "I know sweetness, I know", she said, "I love you Derek Morgan, more than I ever thought possible", he smiled and said, "are you ready for more celebrating"?, she looked up at him and wiggled her eyebrows and said, "I'm ready to celebrate allllll night". Derek rolled her over onto her back and said, "you are the light of my life sweet lady", she grinned and said, "and you are the love of my life hot chocolate" and celebrate their love they did allllll weekend".


	38. Chapter 38

Wanting-Ch 38

The next several months flew by and the closer for time for the trial the more nervous Penelope was getting, she was currently sitting looking out the window of the BAU jet as it was on its way to Chicago. Derek intertwined their fingers with one hand as he rubbed her now 7 month pregnancy bump with the other and said, "penny for your thoughts baby girl".

She looked down at her stomach and said, "I'm just thinking handsome that's all", he smiled at her and said, "everything is going to be fine", she looked up at him and said, "I hope so handsome, I just can't help but wonder what's going to happen when he finds out that I'm pregnant". Derek said,  
>"you and baby Morgan are going to be fine", she smiled at him as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers.<p>

The rest of the flight was spent laughing and talking with the team and as soon as they landed they headed over to the courthouse, Derek and Penelope walked into the courtroom hand in hand and had a seat with the rest of the family minus Dave and Reid. Fran sat on the other side of Penelope and gently squeezed her hand when the officers brought Sam into the room.

She was sitting in the back of the room so Sam couldn't tell that she was pregnant but he smiled at her and said, "hello wife, how are you, did you miss your husband. She looked at Derek and smiled and he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it as the officers forced him down into his seat.

Anna looked at him and said, "stay calm Sam, this isn't going to help your case", he leaned in and said, "yeah yeah", she took a deep breath as she looked down at his file. Penelope looked at Derek and said, "where are Reid and Dave"?, Derek leaned in and whispered, "they are working on a surprise for your case".

Reid and Dave were watching as Molly walked out of her apartment and headed up the street, Reid said, "I'll get out and follow her", Dave nodded his head and said, "be careful because we don't want to spook her". Dave watched as Reid crossed the street and followed Molly, he then put the SUV in drive and followed the two around the corner.

Molly stopped to buy some fruit and she jumped when she heard a voice say, "Molly Miller you are under arrest", she stood there still looking at fruit and didn't pay Reid any attention hoping that he would go away. Reid said again, "Molly Miller FBI you are under arrest", she turned around and looked at him and said, "you have me mistaken with somebody else".

Reid smiled and said, "I don't think so, Molly Miller you are under arrest for aiding in fraud and evidence tampering, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney and if you can't afford one then one will be appointed to you by the court,  
>do you understand these rights as I have read them", she nodded her head and said, "yes" as Reid led her toward Rossi and the SUV.<p>

The baitliff walked across the room and said, "all rise", everybody stood up as the judge walked into the room, after the judge took the bench she said, "be seated". Everybody sat down and waited for the trial to start, Penelope looked around when the door opened and saw Logan walking into the room.

He walked up and sat down right behind Sam and Anna and leaned in and whispered something into his ear earning a smile from Sam, Anna got Sams attention and told him that he needed to listen to the judge" Logan looked around the room and noticed that something was different about Penlope, the jacket that was covering her stomach slid down and Logans eyes got huge.

He raised up to tell Sam that Penelope was pregnant and that is when the judge said, "I've been refreshing myself with your case, are both sides ready to proceed"?, they both nodded their heads yes and in unison said, "yes your honor". The judge said, "alright call your first witness, the prosecutor smiled as he said, "we call Molly Miller to the stand".

Sam looked at Logan and mouthed the words, "what the hell"?, Logan swallowed hard and shrugged his shoulders and said, "they're bluffing, she ain't here". The doors flew open and Reid and Dave came in leading Molly toward the witness stand", Sam sat back against the seat and covered his face with his hands as Molly took the stand.


	39. Chapter 39

Wanting-Ch 39 Penelope looked at Derek and smiled and he said, "see I told you it was a surprise", she took a deep breath and watched as the baitliff said, "please raise your right hand". Molly raised her hand and the baitliff said, "do you promise that the testimony you are going to give here today is the truth,  
>the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I do".<p>

After she sat down she looked nervously around the room at Sam and Logan but her attention was pulled from them as the prosecutor walked over to her and said, "Ms. Miller is it true that you were in on the defenses little scheme all the time"?, she sat there looking down at her hands afraid to say anything.

The prosecutor said, "your honor will you direct the witness to answer the question"?, the judge said, "Ms. Miller you need to answer the question the prosecutor asked you". Molly said, "not at first", the prosecutor said, "what do you mean not at first"?, she looked at Sam and he shook his head no at her and she looked down at her shaking hands.

The prosecutor said, "your honor", Molly said, "what I mean was that Sam and I have been dating for 2 years and I would do anything to please him so that is how everything between Logan, me and Sam got started". The prosecutor crossed her arms and said, "when did you learn that the video footage was going to be used to frame Ms. Garcia"?, she said, "not until after Sam and Penelope were married".

The judge sat and listened as the witness sat and answered question after question after question, when the prosecution sat down Molly took a deep breath before the defense attorney approached her. Anna walked up to Molly and said, "so tell me Molly if you loved Sam so much why did you agree to go along with his plans?, Molly said, "I told you the answer to this question already, everything I did was because I love Sam".

Anna crossed her arms and said, "so are you saying that the videos, allllll of the videos are of you"?, Penelope sat forward waiting on the answer to that question. Molly wiped away a tear and said, "yes, all of the videos are me, all except the one of the wedding night, that was Penelope", Anna looked over her shoulder at Logan and bit down on her lip.

Anna then looked back at Molly and said, "how does it make you feel to learn that the man you loved drugged and then raped another woman"?, she looked up with tears streaming down her face and said, "it makes me sick, I'm so sorry for what happened to Penelope, so so very sorry". Anna looked up at the judge and said, "I have no further questions for this witness your honor".

The judge looked at Molly and said, "you may step down", Dave stepped forward and said, "your honor Ms. Miller needs to be taken downstairs and booked for her crimes". The judge nodded her head and said, "officers please take Ms. Miller down to booking and make sure that she gets processed", they nodded their heads as they took Molly by the arms and led her out of the room.

The judge looked at the prosecutor and said, "call your next witness", she smiled as she said, "we call Penelope Morgan", Sam looked up and said, "what did she mean Penelope Morgan"?, Anna said, "your marriage was annuled and she married Mr. Morgan". Sam stood up and said, "I wasn't notified that any annulement went through your honor".

The judge said, "sit down or I will make you sit", Sam said, "Penelope is my wife, my wife not Dereks", the judge said, "I said sit down", Anna said,  
>"sit down Sam". He reluctantly sat down and smiled as he waited for Penelope to stroll by him and he couldn't have been more surprised when he saw her walk through very pregnant.<p>

She stepped into the witness stand and the baitliff said, "do you promise that the testimony that you are oging to give today is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, she said, "I do". After she sat down she looked up to see Sam leaning over to whisper something into Annas ears.

Penelope took a deep breath as the proescutor stepped forward closer to her, the lawyer said, "Mrs. Morgan how are you feeling"?, she smiled and said, "I'm feeling a lot better now thank you". She said, "can you tell us in your own words what happened"?, Penelope nodded her head in agreement and then started telling the judge and the courtroom everything that had happened.

After the prosecutor finished with her questioning Anna stood up and walked over to Penelope and said, "Mrs. Morgan I see that you are pregnant, can you please tell the court how far along you are"?, the prosecutor stood up and said, "objection your honor". The judge said, "overruled please answer the question Mrs. Morgan".

Penelope looked out at Derek and said, "I'm 7 months along", Anna said, "can you tell me who the father of the child is"?, Penelope could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she shook her head no. Anna said, "please answer the question Mrs, Morgan", Penelope said, "I don't know for sure who the father is".

Anna smiled and said, "were you so sexually active that you don't know who the father is"?, the prosecutor stood and said, "objection", the judge said, "sustained, watch your mouth Anna you know better than that". Anna looked at Penelope and said, "I'm sorry your honor", she then looked at the witness and said, "Mrs. Morgan can you tell me why you said that no your don't know who the father is"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I I I was with both Derek and Sam during the period that the baby was conceived".

Penelope looked up and saw the smiling face of Sam staring back at her, Anna said, "what are you going to do if the baby is my clients"?, she said,  
>"my husband is going to adopt the baby if that is the case". Sam stood up and said, "ohhhhh hell no he isn't, if that baby is mine I will make sure that you don't get to raise it, do you hear me Penelope, do you hear me".<p>

The judge hit her gavel on the desk and said, "sit down, sit down or I will find you in contempt of court", Sam smiled and said, "if that baby is mine you will never see it, I will make sure he or she is taken away from you Penelope". The judge said, "officers please remove the defendant from my courtroom".

As he was pulled out of court he said, "a slut like you doesn't deserve to get to raise a baby, do you hear me Penelopeeeeeee" and as the doors closed behind Sam the prosecutor said, "mam the prosecution requests a recess". The judge looked at Anna and said, "do you have any further questions for this witness"?, she looked at Penelope and said, "no mam, no further questions for this witness".

The judge looked at Penelope and said, "you may step down Mrs. Morgan", Penelope took a few steps and became dizzy and Derek and the rest of the room watched helplessly as she collapsed on the floor.


	40. Chapter 40

Wanting-Ch 40

Derek raced to Penelope and checked for a pulse, he then said, "come on baby, please open those beautiful eyes and look at me", the judge said, "we need medics in here now". After several tries with no response Derek looked up and said, "what just happened, she was fine", Reid said, "I think it was to much stress on her".

Derek sat there with her wrapped in his arms rocking her back and forth talking to her until the medics ran into the room, Derek moved back to give them more room to work. One medic looked at everyone and said, "can somebody tell me what happened"?, Derek said, "she had just finished with her testimony and was walking back to her seat when she just collapsed".

The other medic checked her blood pressure and said, "her pressure is 200/110, we need to get her loaded and be on our way ASAP", Penelopes family all watched helplessly as the medics got her loaded onto the gurney. One of the medics looked at Derek and said, "does anybody know how far along she is"?, Derek said, "Penelope is my wife and she's 7 months along" as the wheeled Penelope out of the courtroom.

Sam sat in a holding cell with a huge smile on his face and said, "could it be true, could Penelope be carrying his child, ohhhhh that would just be the icing on the cake. He rubbed his hands together and said, "I hope it's true, I hope this baby is mine it will show Penelope that it is the two of us that is suppose to be together and not her and that that Morgan".

Derek climbed into the back of the ambulance with Penelope and immediately put her hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it and said, "please be alright sweetness, I can't make it without you". The medic worked getting Penelope hooked up to a heart monitor and getting an IV established in her arm.

Derek closed his eyes and listened as the sound of the heart monitor filled the back of the ambulance, when the medic was talking to the hospital on his radio Derek leaned over and kissed her forehead and said, "please open those beautiful eyes and look at me baby girl", still he got no response at all.

He looked up at the medic and said, "do you think that stress brought this on"?, the medic said, "it is highly possible, stress can do a lot of things to your body". Derek said, "what about the baby, is the baby alright"?, the medic wasted no time in getting Penelope hooked up to the fetal monitor and when he turned it on Derek coudln't help but smile as he heard the babies heartbeat for the first time.

He looked up at the medic and said, "how is the baby"?, the medic worriedly said, "the heartrate is low, it appears that the baby is in duress", Derek said, "what does that mean"?, the medic said, "it means that once we get your wife to the hospital they might decide to do a C-Section". Derek put his hand on her stomach above the monitor and said, "hang in there little one, daddy loves you".

A few minutes later the gurney carring his wife raced into the ER where they were immediately met by several doctors one of which was an OB who started assessing her condition". Derek stood there holding her hand and when the OB was finished with her assessment she looked up at Derek and said, "Mr.  
>Morgan the baby is in distress, I think that we need to do a C-Section immediately".<p>

Derek said, "will the baby be alright"?, she said, "right now the baby isn't getting enough oxygen while it is inside the mother and what we need to do is get the baby out and we need to do it now". Derek nodded his head yes and said, "do it, please do it" as he wiped away the tears that were now streaming down his face.

The doctor said, "alright everybody let's get ready for a C-Section" and she then looked at Derek and said, "Mr. Morgan I'm gonna have to ask you to please step out". He said, "but I want to stay with her", the doctor said, "I promise that when the procedure is over that I will come and talk to you myself".

Derek leaned over and kissed Penlope gently on the lips and whispered, "I love you baby girl, please be alright, please be alright", he then put his hand back on her stomach for a second before being ushered out of the room. After the double doors closed Derek sank back against the wall and slid down to the floor with his head in his hands saying a silent prayer that his wife and baby would both be alright.


	41. Chapter 41

Wanting-Ch 41

Fran ran into ER and when she got close to the desk she saw Derek in the floor with his head in his hands, she walked around the desk and got down on the floor with him and wrapped her arms around him and just held him and whispered, "I love you sweetie". Derek laid his head on her shoulder and said,  
>"I can't lose her momma, I can't lose them, I just can't".<p>

Fran said, "they are both going to be fine Derek, Penelope is a strong woman and she loves you with all she has", he took a deep breath and said, "they are my world momma". She said, "I know baby boy, I know", Derek said, "they are doing a C-Section momma because the baby was in distress", she gently squeezed him and said, "they will let us know something when they can honey, why don't we go over to the waiting room, the rest of the family is over there waiting on news of Penelope and the baby".

The room was filled with doctors and nurses working feverishly to save Penelope and the baby, Penelope was prepped and ready as the doctor raised the scalpal and made the incision. Penelopes vitals were holding steady as the doctor continued working to deliver the baby, it didn't take long before the room was filled with the sound of the baby crying.

The doctor quickly handed the baby to the nurses so they could clean the baby up and weigh and measure it, she then focused on getting started on the next part of the procedure which was sewing Penelope up. Derek was sitting in the corner with his head in his hands when he hears a nurse say, "Penelope Morgans family".

He jumps and everybody runs over and he says, "I'm Derek Morgan I'm her husband", the nurse smiled and said, "the procedure is over and the baby and Penelope are both doing good, when the doctor finishes sewing your wife up she will be out to talk to everybody". Derek said, "can you tell me how much longer before I can see them"?, she said, "it won't be long now, just a few more minutes" before walking back over to the nurses station.

Emily put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "well how does it feel daddy"?, he grins and said, "it feels amazing Em and I haven't even seen him or her yet". Fran said, "when they put the baby in your arms for the first time and you look into its little face you will be overwhelmed with love for it just like I was, just like we all were".

The doctor was washing her hands when a nurse came over and said, "doctor Mrs. Morgan is waking up", she dried off her hands and headed back over to Penelopes bedside. When Penelope opened her eyes she was scared, where was she, how was she and was the baby alright, those were some of the questions that were going through her mind.

The doctor put her hand on Penelopes arm and said, "Penelope you are in the hospital, you collapsed in the courtroom", Penelope said, "m m my baby,  
>how is my baby"?, the doctor grinned and said, "the baby is fine, she is right over there being cleaned up but you will be able to see her in just a few minutes".<p>

Penelope said, "she, did you say she"?, the doctor laughed and said, "I did say she, congratulations Penelope", she smiled and said, "my husband, where is my husband"?, the doctor said, "he's out in the waiting room with the rest of your family, would you like to see him"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please".

The doctor nodded to the nurse and said, "can you get Mr. Morgan and bring him in here"?, she said, "yes doctor" and Penelope watched as one nurse walked out of the room. The doctor walked over and took the baby into her arms and slowly walked over to Penelopes bedside and said, "are you ready to hold your daughter"?, Penelope said, "more than ready".

When she looked down at the angel laying in her arms she said, "ohhhhh sweetie you are so beautiful, so very very beautiful", she took her finger and gently stroked her daughters dark caramel colored cheek and said, "I love you so much". Derek was talking to Hotch when he heard, "Mr. Morgan your wife is awake and asking for you".

Derek smiled as he headed across the room, he was finally going to get to see his wife and baby and as he followed the nurse the closer he got to the room the faster his heart was racing. When he stepped into the room he saw the beautiful smiling face of Penelope and he couldn't help but smile when she said, "come handsome, come over and meet your daughter".


	42. Chapter 42

Wanting-Ch 42

Derek stood there holding his daughter in his arms for a few minutes before the doctor said, "we need to take her and clean her up but we will bring her back as soon as we can". Derek kissed the baby on the top of the head and smiled as he handed her over, he then took Penelopes hand in his and said, "you scared me sweetness, I was afraid that I had lost you, that I had lost you both".

She looked deeply into his eyes and said, "we're both fine handsome and we are safe right here with you", he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her palm and said, "you are the other piece of my heart and I would be lost without you". She smiled at him and said, "there is something that we need to do handsome".

He sat intertwined their fingers and said, "and what would that be"?, she said, "we need to decide on a name for our beautiful daughter", he grinned and nodded his head and said, "that we do sweetness, that we do". She sighed and said, "do you have any ideas"?, he grinned and said, "what about the name Melody Grace".

Penelope gently squeezed his hand and said, "ohhhhh I love it", she tried to raise up in the bed and winced in pain and Derek said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she laughed and said, "fine handsome, just a little sore from the staples that's all". The doctor walked back over and said, "Mrs. Morgan we are getting ready to move you to your room".

Derek said, "what will her room number be doctor"?, the doctor looked down at Penelopes chart and said, "room 300", she said, "baby girl Morgan weighed in at 5 lbs 4 oz and was 18 inches long". Penelope siad, "her name is Melody Grace Morgan". The doctor smiled as she wrote the name down on the babies chart.

The nureses walked over and said, "are you ready to head up Mrs. Morgan"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm more than ready", Derek leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I go and let everybody know that the baby is here and that both of you are alright and we will be in your room in a few minutes".

Penelope smiled and said, "alright my love", he turned and headed out into the hall, he couldn't stop smiling, he was a daddy, him Derek Michael Morgan was a daddy and he couldn't be happier about it. He walked out into the waiting room and was instantly met by everybody, he gave them his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "it's a girl and both momma and daughter are doing great".

Fran hugged Derek and said, "ohhhhh congratulations baby boy", he smiled and said, "they are moving Penelope to her room and then we can go up and you can all meet the newest edition to our clan". Reid smiled and said, "so how does it feel to be a daddy"?, Derek said, "ahhhh man the second they put that little dark skinned angel into my arms my heart melted".

JJ hugged him and said, "so that means", Derek nodded his head and said, "there is no doubt that she is mine, no doubt what so ever", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "but it wouldn't have mattered to you if the baby was Sams either because you love that little angel". He nodded his head and said, "you're right man, it wouldn't have mattered not in the slightest but at least now Sam has no claim on her, no claim at all".

Everybody was laughing and talking when the nurse walked over a few minutes later and said,"Mr. Morgan your wife and daughter are in the room and ready if you want to go see them". Derek grinned and said, "thank you", he then looked at everybody and said, "are you two ready to go and see my two baby girls"?, they nodded their heads in agreement as they stepped onto the elevator.

When they stepped into Penelopes room she was holding the baby in her arms and smiling down, Derek walked over and kissed the baby on the top of her little head and then kissed Penelope on the lips. Penelope smiled and said, "come in guys, come in and meet our little angel". Everybody gathered around the bed and the room was filled with "AWWWWWWWW SHE'S BEAUTIFUL".

Fran gently ran her finger down the babys cheek and said, "have you decided on a name for her yet"?, Penelope and Derek looked at each other and then at their family and Penelope said, "we sure have". She smiled at everybody and said, "everybody we would like for you to meet our newest member Melody Grace Morgan".

Fran said, "ohhhh a beautiful name for a beautiful baby", Penelope grinned and said, "would you like to hold your grandaughter"?, Fran said, "I would love to". Penelope gently handed Melody to Fran and Fran said, "hello princess I'm your grandma and I love you", Derek pulled out his cell and snapped a picture of his mom and his daughter.

Derek sat down on the side of the bed and wrapped his arm around Penelope and kissed the top of her head as they watched as one by one the entire family got to hold the newest edition.


	43. Chapter 43

Wanting-Ch 43

Sam was led to the visitors room and smiled when he saw Logan sitting at one of the windows, he sat down and said, "why didn't you tell me that she was pregnant"?, he said, "I didn't know, I just realized it right before she walked up to testify". Sam said, "so what happened after I was pulled out of the room"?, Logan said, "Penelope finished her testimony and then when she was excused she stepped down and took a few steps and then she collapsed".

Sam worriedly said, "is she alright, what about the baby"?, Logan said, "the only thing I know is that they took her to the hospital and when they left the courthouse she was still unconscious". He said, "I need to find out for sure one way or another is that brat is mine", Logan laughed and said, "well when he or she is born it should be obvious who the father is".

He nodded his head and said, "so true Logan, so true buttttt I need to find out as soon as possible because if I'm the father Penelope will never ever see a peaceful day". Logan leaned forward and said, "maybe I can sneak in to the hospital and catch a glimpse of the kid", Sam nodded his head and said,  
>"yes please do that, please do".<p>

Penelope looked up at her husband and said, "she's beautiful isn't she hotstuff"?, he said, "she sure is, she is beautiful just like her momma", she laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "you know that she is going to be one spoiled little girl, right". He kissed the top of her head and said,  
>"I never had a doubt baby girl".<p>

Hotch walked over and said, "well I just thought I would let you know that the trial will continue tomorrow", Penelope said, "when do you think it will be over"?, he said, "I would say that it will probably go to the jury tomorow so it shouldn't be long now", Derek kissed his wife on the top of the head and said, "the sooner we get rid of that piece of crap the better", they nodded their heads in agreement.

Penelope laid her head down on Dereks shoulder and it didn't take long before she gave in to exhaustion, he smiled and said, "I love you baby girl",  
>he held her in his arms until he was sure she was sound asleep before he laid her down on the bed and covered her up. He walked over and smiled down at Melody and said, "and how is daddys little angel"?, JJ said, "she's adorable Morgan, simply adorable".<p>

Emily said, "bless her heart I bet she's worn out", Derek said, "she is Em and now she's finally resting", Fran said, "how has she been doing baby boy"?, he glanced over his shoulder and said, "really good momma, really good". Reid said, "until Sam made a complete ass out of himself today you mean"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah until Sam pulled that stunt in court today".

Dave said, "well he has no hold on that beautiful angel, no hold at all", Derek laughed and said, "very true Dave and hopefully in the next couple of days he will get what's coming to him". Hotch said, "don't worry about that he is definitley gonna pay for what he's done", Emily smiled as she looked over her shoulder and saw Jack and Henry peacefully sleeping on couch behind them.

Emily said, "it looks like we better take our little man and head home", Hotch laughed and said, "well you guys have a good night, we're going to take Jack home and put him down for the night". JJ said, "yeah we're going to take Henry home, he'll probably sleep through the night", she walked over and hugged Derek and said, "congratulations Derek and when Penelope wakes up can you tell her that we love her"?, he smiled and said, "I sure will".

One by one they made their way out of the room leaving Derek, Penelope and Melody, Derek kissed his now sleeping daughter on the forehead and said,  
>"daddy loves you princess and he isn't going to let anybody bother you". He then pulled the basinette over closer to the bed and gently placed her down and smiled as he stood there watching her sleep.<p>

He sat down in the chair beside Penelopes bed and put her hand in his and said, "sleep well sweetness, sleep well", he then glanced from his wife to his daughter until he fell asleep. Logan was slowly making his way toward Penelopes room, he glanced through the door and saw that Derek and Penelope were both peacefully sleeping so he opened the door and slipped inside.

He smiled as he stepped closer to the basinette but that smile soon fell when he saw that without a doubt the baby sleeping in front of him was without a doubt Derek Morgans child. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and snapped a couple of pictures and then slipped out of the room, once he was on the elevator heading down to the lobby he said, "Sam isn't going to be happy about this, not happy at all".


	44. Chapter 44

Wanting-Ch 44

The next morning came and when Penelope opened her eyes she smiled as she watched her husband feeding their daughter her bottle, she just laid there watching the beautiful sight. She sighed happily knowing that Derek was without a doubt Melodys daddy, Derek glanced up and said, "morning beautiful,  
>how are you feeling"?, she smiled and said, "sore but good handsome".<p>

She said, "how is our beautiful angel"?, he grinned and said, "amazingly well, she's already been changed and I just started feeding her bottle to her a few minutes ago and let me tell you she has taken her daddys appetite that's for sure". Penelope laughed said, "I love you handsome", he winked at her and said, "I love you to baby girl".

They looked up when they heard a knock on the door, Derek smiled when the doctor said, "how are you feeling today Penelope"?, she smiled and said, "other than being sore I'm good". She nodded her head and said, "that's great and how did Melody do lastnight"?, Derek said, "she did great, she was up 2 or 3 times but after a diaper change and bottle she went right back out".

Penelope said, "any idea when we will get to go home"?, she said, "I want to keep the baby another 24 hours just to observe her", Penelope said, "is anything wrong"?, the doctor shook her head and said, "oh no nothings wrong it's just precautionary where she was early". Penelope gave a sigh of relief and the doctor said, "if she's still improving tomorrow you can go home in the morning, is that fair"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "very fair".

The doctor said, "the past 24 hours have been hard on you and you really need to take today to rest and relax", she nodded her head and said, "that sounds good doctor, very good". Derek said, "is it alright if we bring food Penelope food from outside the hospital"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "sure, sure it's fine because right now she needs to eat, drink and rest to regain her strength back".

Derek smiled and said, "I think I will go to the diner across the street and grab us some breakfast sweetness", she nodded her head and said, "alright my love". He stood up and handed Melody to her and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes goddess", she winked at him and said, "alright my love".

Sam was escorted into the court and over to his seat, Anna said, "your case will be turned over to the jury in a few minutes and then your future is in their hands". He took a deep breath and said, "what do you think my chances are"?, she said, "after the outburst from yesterday not very favorable at all".

He sat back against against his seat and said, "how long do you think it will take for the jury to come back with a verdict"?, she said, "it's hard to tell but the longer it takes the better". He looked around the room and noticed that Logan wasn't there, he took a deep breath and looked up to see Logan walking into the courtroom.

Logan looked at him and shook his head no letting sam know that the baby wasn't his, Sam closed his eyes and turned around and buried his head in his hands. Anna said, "are you alright"?, Sam said, "I didn't know you cared"?, she said, "I don't, he laughed and said, "I love your honesty", she smiled and said, "thank you".

The baitliff stepped forward and said, "all rise", everybody stood up as the judge walked into the room and took the stand, she said, "you may be seated". She then looked at the prosecution and said, "do you have anymore witnesses"?, the prosecutor said, "no your honor the prosecution rests",  
>she then looked at Anna and said, "what about the defense"?, she said, "we have one more witness your honor".<p>

The judge said, "go ahead and call your witness", she smiled and said, "we call the defendant to the stand", he looked at her and said, "I hope that you know what you're doing". Anna smiled and said, "don't worry I do", he stood up and headed across to take the stand, he stepped into the box and watched as the baitliff walked and swore him in and told him to be seated".

Anna walked over and said, "alright Sam I need you to tell me in your own words everything that has happened in your relationship with Ms. Garcia ohhh I'm sorry I mean Mrs. Morgan". He took a deep breath and sat back in his seat as he opened his mouth and started telling Anna and everybody else in the room about his relationship with Penelope.


	45. Chapter 45

Wanting-Ch 45

Anna listened to Sams version of what happened and when he finished she said, "what do you think about Ms. Millers testimony"?, he said, "she's lying,  
>she's totally delusional". Anna said, "so what you're saying is that none of what she said is true"?, he said, "that's correct", she looked up at the judge and said, "the defense rests your honor".<p>

She looked over at the prosecution and said, "do you have any questions for the defendant"?, she stood up and said, "only one mam", she stepped forward she said, "your account sounds very believable except for one thing". Sam smiled and said, "what is the one thing"?, she picked up a picture and said, "Mrs. Garcia Morgan was shot some years back is that right"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes but what does that have to do with your question"?, she said, "she has scars on her stomach and chest area but here in the picture there aren't any".

Sam opened his mouth and said, "I I I", the prosecutor said, "I have no further questions for this witness", she then walked over and sat down in her seat. The judge said, "you may step down", everybody listened as the prosecution and defense both gave their closing arguements and while the judge gave the jury their directions.

Fran and the girls stood up and walked out of the courtroom when the jury went out for deliberation, Fran pulled out her cell and dialed Dereks number and after a few rings he heard, "hi momma, how is everything"?, Fran said, "the jury just went into deliberation, how are my daughter in law and my grandaughter doing"?, he laughed and said, "both sleeping right now but they are doing great".

Fran said, "has the doctor been in yet"?, Derek said, "yeah, they're both doing great and Melody only got up 2 times lastnight", Fran said, "you were the same way baby boy". Derek laughed and said, "did the team show up for court today"?, Fran said, "they were here but got called away before court started, I was assuming that they got called away on a case".

Derek said, "yeah they did, Hotch called me and told me that they were heading out to South Carolina", Fran and Derek continued talking for a few minutes before the baitliff came out and said, "the jury have reached their decision. Fran said, "baby boy did you hear that"?, he said, "I sure did momma, I sure did".

She said, "we're going to head back in I'll let you know what happens just as soon as I can", Derek said, "okay momma, I talk to you soon", after the call ended Fran and the girls headed back inside to see Sam smiling as he sat there talking to Logan. The baitliff said, "all rise", everybody stood as the judge came back into the room and sat down.

The jury was brought in and the judge looked at them and said, "have you reached a verdict"?, the foreman stood up and said, "we have your honor", she looked at Sam and said, "please stand while the verdict is being read". Sam and Anna stood there facing the jury as the foreman said, "on the first count of kidnapping we find the defendant guilty".

Sam shook his head and said, "no no no", the foreman said, "on the second count of rape we find the defentant guilty", Sam looked over his shoulder at Logan. The foreman said, "and on the final count of assault of a FBI agent, we find the defendant guilty", Sam said, "this can't be, this just can't be".

The judge said, "sit down and shut up", Sam sat down and listened as the judge released the jury from the room, she then turned her attention to Sam and said, "being found guilty of all three charges it is within my scope to give you life in prison without the possibility of parole". Sam said, "noooooooo you can't do that".

The judge banged her gavel on the desk and said, "I can and I will", she looked at the stenographer and said, "let it be known that the defendant is to spend the rest of his life in prison without the possibility of parole". She took a deep breath and said, "what you put that poor woman through was deplorable and you will pay for your crimes".

She looked at Logan and said, "so will your counterpart", she ordered the officers to take Logan into custody and he was pulled from the room kicking and screaming with Sam right behind him in handcuffs. After the judge left the courtroom Fran and the girls headed out of the courtroom where Fran dialed her sons number.

After a few rings Derek said, "how did it go momma"?, Fran said, "it's all over baby boy, he got life without the possibility of parole and to make it even better they arrested Logan right in the middle of the courtroom". Derek smiled and said, "that's great momma", what Fran didn't know was that Derek and his little family were in the car heading home and he had put the phone on speaker.

Penelope said, "that's great news Fran", she grinned and said, "how are you feeling sweetie"?, she said, "better now, I can't believe that everything is finally over". Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "believe it baby girl, believe it", Fran said, "I'm going to let you go honey and give my daughter in law and grandaughter kisses for me".

Derek laughed and said, "I will momma, I will", after the call ended Penelope said, "I am so happy that the part of my life involving Sam is finally over". Derek kissed the top of her hand and said, "now we can focus on our family and push all those unpleasant memories out of our heads", she smiled at him and said, "that we can my love, that we can".  
> <p>


	46. Chapter 46

Wanting-Ch 46

The Epilogue- 10 Years Later

The Morgan household was a rush with Christmas activities, their 10 year old daugheter Melody was putting lights on the tree with the help of 13 year old Henry Reid and 15 year old Jack Hotchner. Jack said, "that looks good guys", Henry stood back and said, "we still need to put something right here don't you think"?, Melody slipped the lights down a little and in unison the three children said, "perfect".

Penelope, JJ, Emily, Fran and the girls were in the kitchen working on cookies and candy while the men were all in the living room getting everything set up for their annual Christmas Eve movie spectacular. Fran said, "where's Amelia"?, Penelope said, "she's still napping but I better go check on her".

Amelia was Derek and Penelopes baby daughter, she was 2 and she came as quite a surprise for the couple, Derek was holding their 5 year old son Anthony in his arms and tickling him. Anthony squeeled and said, "helppppp me Shawn", Shawn was the 5 year old son of JJ and Reid, he looked up and said, "come on uncle Derek, pleaeeeeee".

Derek leaned down and picked Shawn up and said, "haha now I have you both", the men laughed as the two boys wrestled Derek to the floor, Dave grinned when Aiden Hotchner Emily and Hotchs 3 year old son ran over and tried to help Derek. Dave smiled and said, "where is Thomas"?, Hotch said, "he's in the back yard looking at the stars with Teina".

Thomas was Hotch and Emilys 6 year old son and Teina was Derek and Penelopes 4 year old daughter, she was the spitting image of her father with all her mommas personality. The girls came into the living room carrying cookies, candy, sandwiches and hot chocolate and said, "is everybody ready for the movies to start"?, Shawn laughed and said, "I'll go get Thomas and Teina".

The grownups made their way to the couches and chairs in the living room while the kids all settled down in the floor in front of their parents, Dave wrapped his arm around Fran and kissed her on the cheek and said, "you smell yummy Mrs. Rossi". Fran laughed and said, "not in front of the children Mr. Rossi, there will be plenty of time for that when they are sleeping".

He winked at her and said, "I'm going to hold you to that", she leaned in and whispered something into his ear, he laughed and then said, "promises promises". Derek leaned in and kissed his wife on the lips and said, "how are you feeling princess"?, she smiled as Amelia leaned over and wanted her dad to take her into his arms.

He kissed the little girl on the top of the head and said, "are you daddy's baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huhhhhh", he grinned and said, "that's my girl". Penelope laughed and said, "heyyyyyyy what about me, I'm the original baby girl", he kissed her lips again and said, "that you are sweetness, that you are".

The first movie was always What A Wonderful Life and every year Penelope would always cry at the part where the angel got his wings, Amelia put her little hand on her moms and said, "don't twy momma". A few hours later they were in the middle of their 4th movie when Dave had noticed that the smaller children were asleep.

Derek smiled as he glanced at the older kids who were laying awlfully still and said, "it looks like they are all out for the count, how about we get started on getting those presents out of the garage"?, Fran said, "you guys go ahead and I'll stay in here and watch the babies to make sure that you don't get caught".

The adults hurried out of the room and toward the garage, Fran sat on the couch and smiled knowing that she knew a lot of children that were going to be surprised in the morning when they opened their presents. Soon the adults were all standing around the tree looking down at all the presents that were laying all over the place.

Derek kissed the side of Penelopes neck and said, "I'm getting to old for this"?, Penelope laughed said, "ohhhh no hotstuff you still have many a year of this Santa stuff to go". He smiled as he looked around the room at his sleeping angels and said, "I have all I could ever want right here in this room".

Penelope said, "it's getting late we'd better head to bed because I know some little ones that are going to be up bright and early in the morning ready to open gifts". The adults all got comfortable and snuggled down for the night and before they knew it morning time was here and sure enough the little ones were excited to get to open their gifts.

As Derek watched everyone open their gifts he smiled knowing that everybody he loved was happy, safe and healthy, a little later when all the gifts open all the kids gathered around and listened as Dave told them the story of the true meaning of Christmas. As Derek watched the amazement in the childrens eyes he smiled knowing that he truly had everything he could ever want or need.


End file.
